Let love in
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por dhampir72] Ellos aún están aprendiendo que el amor es más un viaje que un destino. (Serie de viñetas interconectadas).
1. Chapter 1

**Let love in**

 _dhampir72_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de _James Bond_ pertenecen a **Eon Productions** , **Columbia Pictures** e **Ian Fleming** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—

Ésta es una **traducción** de _Let love in,_ un fanfiction escrito por _**dhampir72**_ ; el link a la historia original, publicada en **AO3** , pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

—

 **(Resumen)**

[ **Traducción** autorizada por _dhampir72_ ]Ellosaún están aprendiendo que el amor es más un viaje que un destino. (Serie de viñetas interconectadas).

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Día 22**

* * *

 _Esperas…_

 _Deseando que éste mundo te deje entrar._

 _Y te quedas ahí de pie._

 _Una luz congelada en calles oscuras y vacías._

 _Y sonríes…_

 _Ocultándote detrás de un rostro divino._

 _Y sé que eres mucho más que sólo eso._

 _Todo lo que ellos ignoran es lo único que yo necesito ver._

 _Y eres la única persona en la que siempre he creído._

 _La respuesta que no puede ser encontrada._

 _El momento en el que decidiste dejar entrar el amor._

 _Y ahora estoy llamando a la puerta de un ángel._

 _El fin del miedo es donde nosotros comenzamos._

 _El momento en que decidimos dejar entrar el amor._

( _Let love in_ de los **Goo Goo Dolls** )

* * *

Han pasado veintidós días desde que Q se dio por vencido y por fin durmió con James Bond. Ambos tenían una química irresistible que Q no podía negar a pesar de los varios meses que había pasado intentándolo sin entusiasmo, porque _de ninguna manera_ él podría caer tan bajo con semejante pedazo de gilipollas pomposo y sabelotodo que ni siquiera podía traer de regreso el equipo tecnológico que había salvado su vida en el trabajo. Pero entonces, Bond había atravesado la puerta después de una misión suicida, le había sonreído y _eso,_ como suele decirse, _bastó._

La primera vez, Q culpó al estrés y al hecho de que no había dormido mucho últimamente; Bond dijo algo sobre adrenalina. Ambos se brindaron una muy necesitada noche de relajación y, siempre portándose como adultos, intentaron seguir por caminos separados después de eso. Pero algo seguía empujándolos a los brazos del otro, una y otra vez, hasta que una noche se convirtió en dos y luego en tres hasta que lo volvieron una rutina diaria.

Y la han llevado a cabo durante los últimos diez días.

Sin embargo, ésta es la primera vez en veintidós días que no están en el trabajo ni en el estacionamiento y Q está ansioso por no tener que apresurarse, por tener una cama debajo de él en lugar del borde de una mesa o la inclinación incómoda del asiento trasero del auto de Bond. No son adolescentes, pero Bond lo trató de esa manera hasta que Q por fin dijo que era suficiente y que iban a hacer las cosas de manera apropiada o de lo contrario no continuarían.

Así que esta es la primera vez que Bond ha visitado su apartamento, pero no luce particularmente interesado en la falta de decoración o en el esponjoso gato blanco encaramado en la mesa de café de Q, pues está más concentrado en arrastrar a éste a la cama. Y Q no es nadie para alegar respecto a eso porque los rumores acerca de James Bond son _absolutamente_ verdaderos.

Es después, cuando están acostados intentando recuperar el aliento, que Q lo nota.

—Tienes pecas —dice y Bond abre un ojo para observarlo. La lámpara de noche está encendida y el profundo color azul de su iris se suaviza con la luz dorada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta a su vez.

—Pecas —contesta Q y desliza los dedos sobre las salpicaduras de lunares en el hombro izquierdo de Bond.

—No seas ridículo —protesta, gruñendo cuando Q se estira encima de su cuerpo para mirar el otro lado.

—Tienes suficientes para jugar a conectar los puntos —Q le informa, trazando líneas entre los lunares con un dedo y luego con sus labios. Q se da cuenta de que el gesto es demasiado íntimo cuando ya es tarde y se arrepiente de haber traspasado sus límites. No tienen una relación sentimental, a pesar de que veintidós días pueden interpretarse como tal. Pero es sólo sexo. Nada más.

Q discretamente sale de la cama y se dirige al cuarto de baño, en donde se queda, desnudo y temblando, conforme usa los grifos del lavamanos, dándole a Bond la perfecta cantidad de tiempo para que pueda vestirse y huir.

Pero cuando Q regresa, Bond sigue acostado en su cama, como si le perteneciera, y Q, honestamente, no está seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

—¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche? —pregunta Bond ásperamente y Q toma su decisión.

Apaga las luces desde el costado de su cama y se mete bajo el edredón, en donde el ambiente es tibio. Q mantiene un milímetro de distancia entre los cuerpos de ambos, sin tocar ahora que la euforia post orgásmica lo ha abandonado. Considera darse la vuelta hacia su otro lado para no tener que verlo, pero no puede despegar la mirada de la curva del hombro de Bond, que en la oscuridad es apenas una silueta gracias a la luz de la calle que entra a través de sus delgadas cortinas y es incapaz de dejar de observar.

—Q —murmura Bond.

—¿Uhm? —responde Q, deseando que, si suena como si estuviera intentando dormir, Bond no diga lo que está queriendo decir.

Pero Bond lo alcanza con su brazo y le sujeta el codo, acercándolo de tal manera que Q vuelve a estar cerca de él como antes. En los viejos tiempos, en circunstancias similares, ambos estarían escarbando en busca de sus ropas y observando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera visto u oído, así que esto es algo nuevo y un poco vergonzoso, porque Q no tiene idea de qué hacer con sus manos o pies. Al menos hasta que Bond engancha su tobillo alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que se mueva.

—¿Siempre estás así de nervioso? —le pregunta Bond.

—No estoy nervioso —contesta Q, mientras Bond sujeta su mano y la mueve para posarla sobre su cintura.

—Nervioso —dice Bond de nuevo, con una voz que suena sospechosamente como ternura.

—No lo estoy —responde Q y muerde la nuca de Bond suavemente.

—De acuerdo, no lo estás —acepta Bond, atrayendo las manos de Q hacia sus labios para besar sus dedos.

Es delicado y dulc le gusta más de lo que quiere admitir. Presiona su frente contra la espalda de Bond y suspira.

—Sabes —Bond comienza—, puedes seguir haciendo la cosa de antes.

Cuando Q no dice nada, Bond rueda su hombro bajo su mejilla como para retarlo.

—No me importa —agrega—. Enserio.

Q se aparta un poco, de tal manera que ahora puede contemplar la extensión de la espalda de Bond delante de él. Cuando escudriña, sólo puede distinguir vagamente algunos de los parches de pecas que adornan sus hombros. Son oscuras en su piel, como una agrupación de estrellas al revés, pequeñas galaxias impresas en la epidermis que solamente él tiene el privilegio de contemplar. No puede verlas en todo su esplendor sin sus gafas, pero aún así las besa, hasta que la respiración de Bond se suaviza con el sueño.

Es la primera vez que han estado de ésta manera y de alguna forma todo parece más íntimo que el sexo. El brazo de Q permanece alrededor de la cintura de Bond, sus piernas entrelazadas, y Q sabe que eso tiene que ver más con confianza que con cualquier otra cosa. Sabe que Bond no suele dejar su guardia baja de esta manera, con nadie. Q quiere creer que esto significa algo, pero sabe que es una manera de pensar egoísta. Esto es una distracción momentánea para Bond, algo para pasar el tiempo entre sus misiones, entre sus romances.

Q presiona su mejilla contra la espalda de Bond y cuenta los latidos de su corazón hasta que sus párpados comienzan a pesar. Aún sabiendo que se trata de algo fugaz, Q se pregunta si habrá una noche más después de ésta y una más después de esa. Más que nada, está sorprendido de darse cuenta de que quiere eso. Quiere nutrir esta frágil e imposible cosa que hay entre ellos. Piensa que pueden hacerlo bien si lo intentan, aún si es sólo por un corto tiempo.

Besa la curvatura del hombro de Bond.

Ellos no tienen una relación, no en realidad, pero a veces, es bueno fingir.

* * *

Traducción hecha a velocidad Quicksilver. Cualquier error, háganmelo saber, por favor :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 35**

 _ **Dhampir72**_

* * *

Bond debería haberlo sabido a estas alturas. Es lo suficientemente adulto para reconocer las señales de que un romance sin ataduras se convierte en algo más y también es lo suficientemente adulto para reconocer cuando _él_ es el culpable de eso. Al mismo tiempo, es demasiado viejo para pretender que no le importa, que no quiere que las cosas sean así.

Eso es algo de jóvenes, de todos modos.

Entonces, Bond puede estar rompiendo sus propias reglas, pero por una vez en su vida, no le importa. Sólo ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que ésta cosa comenzó, pero Bond ya se siente más en casa en el departamento de Q de lo que se siente en el suyo. Se encuentra a sí mismo buscando dormir en la misma cama todas las noches, al lado de la misma persona, a sabiendas de que despertará en el mismo lugar, con los mismos brazos a su alrededor. Es algo que Bond nunca pensó encontrar en su mano de cartas. Pero ahora cree que las cosas son diferentes.

Q debe ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo entiende en verdad, alguien a quien no debe mentirle, alguien en quien puede _confiar_ en una profesión en la que la confianza se gana a la fuerza y es escasamente regalada.

Bond no va a dejar que sus esperanzas se eleven tan rápido, pero tampoco va a terminar con algo que acaba de empezar.

Así que se queda cuando sabe que Q piensa que no lo hará y hay algo en la sonrisa de Q que le dice que _sí,_ aquí es donde debe estar.

La mayoría de las veces, de cualquier modo.

—No hay nada en tu refrigerador —dice Bond mientras Q entra a la cocina, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—No he venido mucho. Y todas las veces que estoy aquí, tú también estás y pedimos comida a domicilio —Q contesta, despreocupado, dejando caer la toalla alrededor de sus hombros mientras rodea a Bond para alcanzar la tetera.

—Pero no hay nada ahí, de hecho está vacío —continúa Bond, observando el pecho desnudo de Q—. Incluso yo tengo condimentos.

—Oh, condimentos. Tal vez debemos mudar nuestras pijamadas a tu departamento, entonces —sugiere Q, llenando la tetera en el grifo.

—Hay un servicio que puedes llamar —dice Bond. Su estómago gruñe mientras cierra la puerta del refrigerador y comienza a hurgar en las gavetas, sólo para encontrarlas en el mismo estado deprimente.

—Raro —es la respuesta de Q al tiempo que mueve a Bond para poder colocar la tetera en la hornilla.

—Tú eres raro —replica Bond.

—Sí, lo sé —responde Q y lo besa—. La regadera está libre, si la necesitas —Q hace una pausa y lo huele—. Y definitivamente es así.

Bond le pellizca el trasero en represalia, deleitándose con el chillido que recibe a cambio. Se baña rápido con una franela prestada y, cuando emerge, encuentra una toalla fresca en el borde del lavamanos, esperándolo. Huele al detergente de Q, igual que sus sábanas, las mangas de su cárdigan y Bond inhala profundamente.

Se seca, enrolla la toalla en su cintura y camina descalzo hacia el salón. Q ya está sentado en el sofá con su primera taza de té y el gato —Einstein— en su regazo, levantando la mirada cuando él entra.

—Y yo pensando en sugerirte que dejes ropa aquí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te prefiero así —dice Q. Es en éste momento que Bond se da cuenta de que el hombre no está usando sus gafas.

—¿En verdad puedes verme desde esa distancia? —inquiere.

—Por supuesto que puedo —aclara Q—. Hipermetropía.

—¿Qué tanta? —pregunta Bond, acercándose.

—La suficiente —aclara Q. Es sólo cuando empieza a parpadear que Bond se da cuenta de que está teniendo dificultad.

—Puedes preparar té sin usar tus lentes.

—Puedo preparar té hasta dormido.

Bond se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Pero no puedes verme ahora? —pregunta, quitando la taza de manos de Q para ponerla en la mesita de café.

—Nope, estás absolutamente, 100% invisible —replica Q.

—Tú, pequeño pedazo de mierda.

Bond besa la sonrisa en la boca de Q. Sabe al azúcar que pone en su té y Bond lo siente en su lengua. Q mueve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bond y lo acerca. Einstein deja salir un sonido molesto conforme salta del regazo de Q al suelo.

—Sabes, no debo ir a trabajar hasta la tarde —Q le informa a Bond cuando se separan.

—Perfecto, eso nos da el tiempo suficiente —dice Bond y se acomoda en su asiento—. Vamos a comprar alimentos.

Q gruñe y cae de nuevo contra el brazo del sofá.

—Ugh, _¿por qué?_ Podemos simplemente ordenarla —dice, moviendo su pierna envuelta en el pijama sobre la rodilla desnuda de Bond—. No tenemos que vestirnos.

—Vamos —dice Bond, levantando y arrancando a Q del sillón.

Q se queja todo el camino hacia la habitación y luego, conforme se viste con una playera, un suéter y pantalones decentes, Bond cuelga su toalla en el baño y se viste con la ropa que usó ayer, un poco arrugadas por el lugar en el que había estado doblada junto al estribo.

—En serio deberías dejar algo de ropa aquí —le dice Q, sentado en el borde de la cama poniéndose los calcetines mientras observa a Bond intentando aplanar una arruga en el frente de su camisa. Se ha puesto los lentes, así que ahora está viendo a Bond sin parpadear. Pero eso hace que se ponga rojo y regrese su atención a los calcetines—. Si quieres.

Bond se sienta a su lado en el borde de la cama, admirando el profundo rubor en el cuello de Q.

—Me gustaría —Bond dice y es cierto.

Q lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta y se endereza.

Bond gentilmente toma las gafas de Q y las coloca sobre el nido de rizos negros y revueltos sobre su cabeza para besarlo.

—Sí —dice.

—Okay —acepta Q, asintiendo en consentimiento.

Es un gran paso y ambos lo saben, pero definitivamente vale la pena por la manera en la que Q sonríe cuando Bond lo besa de nuevo, pensando que nunca se cansará de esa sonrisa.

—Pero primero, iremos al supermercado.

Q ríe sin poderlo evitar.

—Bien, bien. Déjame tomar mi abrigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 60**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

No han estado juntos ni dos meses antes de que Bond se mude, de manera no oficial, al departamento de Q. no tiene mucho —más prendas de ropa que nada y más finas que todo lo que Q posee puesto junto—, pero Q se asegura de que tenga su propia cajonera y la mitad del closet, para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Es mucho mejor que ver a Bond marchándose con camisas y pantalones arrugados. Seguramente, los vecinos habían estado ansiosos por esto.

Nada entre ellos cambia, sólo se vuelve más conveniente y Q está, de hecho, algo feliz.

Pero si hay algo malo dentro de todo el acuerdo que han hecho, es que Bond es un hombre que se levanta temprano. Debe ser el soldado que lleva dentro, piensa Q, porque nunca ha visto a alguien que se despierte automáticamente a las seis de la mañana y esté bien con ello.

Para Q, el horario es ofensivo, de cierta forma. Por lo general, cuando despierta, el reloj marca ocho horas, a menudo, doce, y otras veces lo ha estirado hasta las quince. Si un Doble Cero lo necesita, él estará ahí para él, de pie durante cuarenta y ocho horas, dependiendo de la situación, pero aún éstas son pocas veces y se mantienen lejos la una de la otra, a menos que uno de los agentes lo esté haciendo a propósito y para hacerlo enojar.

En cualquier caso, Q encuentra un tanto molesto ser despertado durante lo que los estándares humanos marcan como una siesta. Las primeras veces, Q lo perdona, apuntándolo como una excentricidad, pero pronto se da cuenta de que se trata de una rutina diaria que continuará a menos que diga algo al respecto.

—¿A dónde vas? —gruñe contra la almohada. Ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos aún. Tiene las pestañas pegadas por el sueño—…s temprano.

—Voy a correr —responde Bond y besa su cabello enredado con afecto—. Compraré el desayuno cuando vuelva.

Q le pide silencio y Bond se marcha sin decir otra palabra. Después de que la puerta se cierra, Q se prepara para dormir de nuevo. Einstein se sube a la cama con él y se enrolla a su lado, formando una pequeña bola de calor junto a su cadera.

Jura que apenas ha cabeceado cuando la puerta se abre. Einstein de inmediato salta fuera de la cama para investigar. Escucha el ruido de pisadas en el suelo de madera, el crujir de bolsas en el contador, la silenciosa palabrota y el quejido de lo que, Q atribuye, fue Bond tropezándose con el gato.

Para el momento en el que Bond regresa a la habitación, Q está despierto y odiando cada segundo de eso.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunta Bond, luciendo apenado mientras observa a Q sentándose en la cama.

—Sí —responde Q, sin amabilidad. Apenas se las ha arreglado para abrir medio ojo y observa a Bond en un parpadeo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Siete y cuarto —Bond contesta.

—Voy a asesinarte —dice Q.

Bond se inclina y lo besa, oliendo a sudor. Q lo hace a un lado con irritación y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Estás enojado —comenta Bond.

—No —responde Q mordazmente, levantando el cobertor para taparse la cabeza.

Un cuarto de hora después de las siete y él tiene que estar en el trabajo a las diez. Pudo haber tenido un bonito e ininterrumpido sueño de no haber sido por Bond y su psicótica obsesión de levantarse al borde del amanecer todos los días.

Para _hacer ejercicio_ entre todas las cosas.

—Sí, sí lo estás. Éstas de mal humor —replica Bond.

—No de mal humor. Estoy intentando dormir. Como la gente _normal_ hace a esta hora —gruñe Q, ovillándose. Su cabeza está empezando a palpitar. A estas alturas, tendrá que tomar paracetamol para soportar el día.

—En verdad que no te desperté a propósito —comenta Bond y Q siente una presión en el cobertor, cerca de la parte superior de su brazo.

—Ve a bañarte. Apestas —es todo lo que Q dice.

Bond lo deja y, minutos después, Q escucha el sonido de la ducha. Espera que eso signifique que tendrá la oportunidad de dormir al menos quince minutos más, antes de que tenga que esforzarse para salir de la cama. Su agradable, cálida y confortable cama…

La siguiente cosa de la que Q es consciente, es que la regadera se detiene, la puerta del baño se abre y ahora tiene a un muy caliente y un poco húmedo agente pegado a su espalda. Le toma un segundo a su cansada mente darse cuenta de que Bond está también un poco desnudo y eso manda volando por la ventana cualquier pizca de pensamiento coherente.

—¿Huelo mejor ahora? —le pregunta Bond, acariciándole la nuca.

—Detente, quiero dormir —gruñe Q.

—Eres un poco abrumador a primera hora del día, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez si la primera hora del día no fueran las seis de la mañana, sería un poco más amigable.

Bond envuelve con su brazo la cintura de Q y aspira el olor de su cabello, justo de la manera que a Q le gusta. Siente su irritación desvaneciéndose instantáneamente.

—Dije que lo sentía y era enserio —Bond comenta—. Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano y correr unas cuantas millas.

—¿Unas cuantas?

—Cinco, al menos.

—¿Antes de desayunar?

Bond ríe.

—Sí, antes de desayunar.

Ahora, Q sabe que no dormirá de nuevo, así que gira entre los brazos de Bond y se acurruca contra su cuerpo.

—Estás loco —dice y Bond lo abraza más fuerte cuando sonríe.

A Q le gusta eso; le agrada la cercanía entre sus cuerpos que nada tiene qué ver con sexo, pero es íntima de todas formas. Se siente adorado en este momento y por un instante piensa que no tiene nada de malo que lo despierte temprano con tal de que Bond haga esto todos los días.

Así que, propone:

—¿Podrías hacer abrazarnos en la cama tu nueva costumbre? Es mucho más satisfactorio que correr alrededor de Londres como un loco.

—Tengo que mantenerme en forma.

—Tenemos un gimnasio en el MI6.

—Las caminadoras son aburridas.

—Pero siempre está lloviendo.

—Creo que eso es refrescante.

Q empuja su pecho.

—Estás definitivamente loco —dice Q y Bond lo acerca con un apretón—. Pero me gusta cuando haces eso. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no me despiertes con el primer rayo de sol, pero hagas esto cuando regreses?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —dice Bond, besándolo en la coronilla antes de salir de la cama—. Ahora, levántate. Traje el desayuno.

—Ugh, ¿puedes traérmelo a la cama? —gruñe Q, deslizándose hasta el punto de la cama donde Bond acababa de estar, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo que ha quedado impregnado en las sábanas.

—De ninguna manera, princesa —responde Bond, arrancándole el cobertor con un solo tirón.

Q arroja la almohada a ciegas en su dirección, satisfecho cuando escucha el _oomph!_ de Bond tras el impacto. La almohada regresa volando un minuto después, golpeando a Q en la cara.

—James Bond, _voy a acabar contigo._

Bond se ríe en la cocina como si ya hubiera escuchado eso antes.

Si hay una cosa que puede sacar a Q de la cama, es un buen desafío.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 72**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Bond pasa cerca de tres semanas fuera de Londres en una misión y, cuando regresa, el ambiente es frío y está granizando. De todas formas, lo prefiere en lugar del húmedo y lluvioso Uruguay y ahora sólo ansía tomar una ducha tibia y meterse en la cama caliente que esperan por él en casa.

Debería sentirse extraño al pensar en el departamento de Q como su hogar, pero es mucho mejor que la patética excusa de vivienda que ocupaba antes. Sin mencionar que es agradable llegar a casa y encontrar a una persona que está genuinamente alegre de verlo.

Cuando llega, Bond entra silenciosamente y coloca su bolsa de viaje en el suelo, sin hacer ruido. No es tan tarde, pero no quiere despertar a Q en caso de que se haya ido a la cama. Todas las luces están encendidas, lo que es una buena señal, y Einstein asoma la cabeza por una esquina del vestíbulo para inspeccionar. Maúlla cuando lo reconoce y se acerca para enredarse entre sus piernas, haciendo complicado que Bond pueda quitarse los zapatos y, para cuando lo consigue, Einstein ha dejado el suficiente pelo en sus pantalones como para crear otro gato.

Einstein hace otra petición vocal y Bond sabe que tendrá que cargarlo o el animal le tenderá una trampa en la siguiente habitación. Así que toma en brazos a la bestia y se dirige a la sala de estar, ignorando al motor de ronroneos entre sus brazos durante todo el camino.

Encuentra a Q dormitando en el sillón, debajo de una sábana, delante de una televisión muda. Su laptop está abierta, pero invernando en la mesita de café, rodeada por una variedad de cajas de comida rápida sin abrir, dejando a Bond saber que Q una vez más ha traído su trabajo a casa y ha estado demasiado absorto en él como para recordar comer.

Einstein salta de los brazos de Bond hacia las piernas de Q y éste de inmediato se despierta. Sonríe, adormilado, cuando ve a Bond.

—Volviste —dice.

—Lo hice —Bond contesta.

—Bienvenido a casa —murmura Q, sentándose, de tal manera que haya espacio en el sillón para que Bond se siente. Q bosteza y señala las cajas de comida rápida—. Hice la cena.

—Un hombre de muchos talentos —señala Bond. Q contiene otro bostezo—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—Uhm, eso depende de qué día es hoy.

—Domingo.

—Oh, tal vez podamos ver una repetición de Doctor Who —comenta Q y la manera en la que evita responder la pregunta le dice a Bond todo lo que necesita saber.

Está a punto de decirle a Q que es hora de irse a la cama, pero Q se separa de la manta y se estira para alcanzar el control remoto en el borde de la mesa de café y es entonces que Bond lo nota.

—¿Estás usando mi bata? —pregunta.

—Hace frío aquí —responde Q.

Bond desliza su mano por la espalda de Q, siguiendo la costura a lo largo de la tela gruesa de color azul marino. Cuando alcanza el cuello, introduce sus dedos en el cabello de Q. Q cierra los ojos y se relaja en el roce, como si un asesino entrenado no tuviera todo el conocimiento y poder del mundo para romper su cuello en menos de un segundo. La confianza que Q le otorga es increíble y sobrecogedora, pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente _bien._

—Te extrañé —Q admite y Bond lo empuja contra su pecho ante la aceptación.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió a Q de ésta manera y lo ha extrañado, mucho.

—¿La usas siempre que no estoy aquí? —pregunta Bond mientras Q ajusta su peso y el ángulo, obligando a Bond a recostarse sobre el brazo del sofá.

—Sí —admite Q, situándose sobre el pecho de Bond.

La unión entre ambos es casi perfecta, como si fueran un solo ser y Bond se siente capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir de ésta manera.

—Huele a ti —continúa Q, presionando sus labios contra el hueco en la garganta de Bond, se detiene y le acaricia la barbilla con la punta de la nariz—. ¿Es raro? Tal vez sonó raro. Tú no oíste eso.

—No es raro —Bond le dice con sinceridad—. A mí me gusta el aroma de tu detergente.

—¿Enserio? No es nada especial… —replica Q.

—No, pero me recuerda a ti —aclara Bond y gira su mejilla para dejarla descansar sobre el cabello de Q.

Los rizos están un poco mojados por una ducha y Bond aspira el olor del champú.

—Tú champú es agradable también.

—Es para mujer —Q admite, riendo.

—No —dice Bond, como si la idea fuera aterradora.

Eso hace que Q ría más y es un sonido adorable después de tres semanas de disparos y voces rudas en español.

—Deberías usarlo —propone Q y se sienta—, cuando te bañes.

—Creo que eso es una insinuación —Bond contesta.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué siempre estás diciéndome que apesto?

—Porque usualmente lo haces.

Bond le hace cosquillas en un costado, ganándose una carcajada que por poco hace que el hombre más bajo ruede sobre el sofá. Son sólo los rápidos reflejos de Bond los que lo salvan de caer y Q se aferra a él, aún intentando recuperar el aliento mientras Bond lo acomoda. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas de felicidad, dándole una complexión que no puede mantener bajo las luces fluorescentes del MI6 y hace pensar a Bond que es demasiado guapo en ese instante.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Q con una sonrisa desmayada.

—Te extrañé —dice Bond.

Eso pone un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas de Q, uno que oculta besando a Bond, incitándolo a cerrar los ojos. Pasan la tarde de esa manera, sin decir ni hacer mucho aparte de besarse, acurrucarse y medio ver la tele muda. Es relajante de una manera a la que Bond no está acostumbrado y se da cuenta de que le agrada no tener la presión de fingir —social o sexualmente— y eso llena un espacio en él que no había notado que estaba vacío.

Alrededor de las once, Q empieza a dormitar en su hombro y Bon está cerca de quedarse dormido también, así que despierta al otro hombre con una gentil sacudida.

—Cama —dice y Q no se queja mientras se desenreda de Bond.

Colocan la comida sin tocar en el refrigerador y luego van a la habitación, en donde Bond comienza a quitarse la ropa. Q se quita la bata de Bond y se la entrega.

—Puedes quedártela si tienes frío —dice Bond, porque en realidad no le importa que Q la use. Hay algo entrañable en la manera en la que lo cubre, en como las mangas son muy largas y Bond tiene una imagen mental de la manera en la que Q luce cuando él no se encuentra en el departamento.

—Sólo la uso cuando te vas, pero estás aquí ahora —aclara Q, poniendo la prenda en manos de Bond antes de deslizarse bajo la manta—, además, te tengo a ti para mantenerme caliente —se quita las gafas y las coloca en la cabecera—. No me dejes esperando, ¿sí?

—Estaré listo en un minuto —promete Bond y desaparece en el interior del baño.

Se baña rápido, entonces se seca y cuelga la toalla sobre el estante encima del calentador. Su bata está colocada en el borde del lavamanos y está helando, básicamente, así que Bond se apresura a ponérsela. Está todavía un poco tibia por el cuerpo de Q. Bond levanta el cuello hasta sus orejas y respira profundo.

Huele a Q.

Bond sonríe.

* * *

 **(Nota)**

Traducción y corrección hechas a súper velocidad. Sé que hay errores, así que, si se tropiezan con uno durante la lectura, háganmelo saber, por favor :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 101**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Q se para delante del espejo con el ceño fruncido, tirando de las mangas de su camisa nerviosamente. Aún no puede creer que permitió que Bond lo metiera en esta situación, pero ahora no hay manera de echarse atrás.

—

Había sido un día ordinario en el MI6, al menos, pensó Q, hasta que Bond apareció a mitad de su prueba de firewall y le preguntó:

—¿Cenamos?

—Seguro —Q respondió, distraído, sin levantar la mirada de la computadora—, cualquier cosa está bien.

—Q.

—¿Uhm?

—Q, detente un segundo.

Observó a Bond, pero sus dedos nunca dejaron de moverse sobre el teclado, con la mente aún fija en el trabajo mientras la mitad de su organismo se concentraba en su conversación. Pero Bond blandía una expresión seria y eso fue lo suficientemente preocupante para que Q dejara de teclear y le brindara total atención.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero cenar contigo.

—Terminaré más o menos en una hora. Podemos pedir algo en Sun Tong Luck.

—No, Q, quiero tener una cena de verdad contigo —aclaró Bond.

—La comida a domicilio es de verdad —contestó Q.

—Déjame decirlo de nuevo: quiero llevarte a cenar.

Q parpadeó, porque eso no había sido lo que había esperado escuchar.

—¿Quieres llevarme a algún lugar?

—Para cenar, sí.

Q estaba confundido. Y perspicaz.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada —respondió Bond—, ¿no puedo simplemente llevarte a comer fuera?

Q observó su camisa arrugada y cárdigan, con manchas de té en las muñecas. Levantó una mano para tocar su cabello despeinado e hizo el intento de aplanarlo, pero se detuvo y miró a Bond con incredulidad.

—Estás hablando enserio.

—Por supuesto.

Q se quitó las gafas y masajeó sus ojos, suspirando.

—Okey, de acuerdo. Cuando quieras, sólo dime la hora.

Bond no dijo nada, sólo bes desapareció de su oficina. Fue algo bastante extraño. Bond nunca lo besaba en público y menos en el trabajo.

—

Q no deja de pensar en el comportamiento de Bond y se siente inseguro acerca de dónde terminará la noche. Se observa de nuevo en el espejo y baja los hombros en señal de derrota. Cualquier lugar al que Bond esté planeando llevarlo seguro es bonito y caro, a juzgar por las instrucciones que Bond le dio acerca de vestirse con su mejor traje. El problema es que Bond luce naturalmente como si acabara de salir de una fiesta para ir directo a otra y Q sólo posee dos trajes, de los cuáles sólo uno encajaría en los estándares de Bond.

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunta Q y mira por encima del hombro.

Einstein lo observa desde la cama, nada impresionado, y procede a lamerse las bolas.

—Sí, eso pensé —murmura Q, volviendo a verse en el espejo—, pero así tendrá qué ser.

Endereza su corbata y trata de reunir toda la confianza que le queda antes de ir a la sala de estar. Bond está sentado en el sillón, usando uno de sus hermosos Westwoods —ese de estilo naval al que Q se siente particularmente apegado—, que hace que Q desee volver sobre sus pasos para ocultarse en su recámara. Pero no tiene la oportunidad de escapar, porque Bond lo nota. Inmediatamente, se pone de pie y se acerca a Q, regalándole una mirada tan neutral, que el hombre no sabe qué pensar.

—Lo que ves es lo que hay. Es demasiado tarde para cambiarme, me temo —dice Q, optando por el humor.

No espera que Bond se acerque y coloque las manos en su cadera.

—Te ves sorprendente —dice y no suena artificial, de tal manera que Q casi le cree.

—¿Entonces a dónde iremos? —pregunta Q, cambiando el tema antes de que pueda sentirse más avergonzado.

—Ya verás —contesta Bond.

Pero Q no está para nada preparado cuando el auto se detiene delante de L'Atelier, de Joel Robuchon. Ni siquiera quiere saber cómo fue que Bond se las arregló para conseguir reservaciones.

—Tienes la boca abierta —dice Bond, ayudándolo a salir del auto y arrojándole las llaves al aparcacoches.

—Es L'Atelier —replica Q. Nunca antes había estado cerca del restaurante estrella Michelin, así que todo es nuevo y abrumador.

Es el supervisor del MI6 —con el suficiente poder para iniciar guerras alrededor del globo terráqueo sin siquiera tener que salir de su departamento en Londres—, pero de pronto se siente acomplejado y minúsculo. Culpa a su nerviosismo y al traje ajustado mientras caminan y, súbitamente, Bond sujeta su brazo y abre las puertas del establecimiento para él.

El nerviosismo se triplica cuando están adentro, con personas girando el cuello para verlos mientras se acercan al encargado y luego cuando se dirigen a su mesa, en el piso superior. Después de las primeras reacciones idénticas, Q mantiene la cabeza agachada. Detesta la manera en la que la gente los observa. Cuando ven a Bond —alto, guapo y elegantemente vestido— y luego notan a Q —enjuto, pálido, pobremente vestido y con el cabello hecho un desastre a pesar de sus mejores intentos— caminando a su lado. Sus miradas juzgantes no están tan dirigidas al hecho de que ambos sean hombres, pero sí a la decepción de que un hombre tan atractivo no tuviera una pareja igual.

Q siente un caliente sonrojo de vergüenza fluyendo de manera inadecuada en la parte posterior de su cuello y ardiendo en la punta de sus orejas. Tiene un IQ muy por encima de otros y, siempre dándole importancia a la inteligencia sobre la apariencia, nunca se había preocupado mucho por su aspecto personal o lo que otros pensaran de él. Pero sujetando el brazo de Bond, se vuelve dolorosamente consciente de sus defectos y se siente golpeado por una sensación de vulnerabilidad. Este es el mundo de Bond, no el suyo. No pertenece a éste lugar, con todas estas personas con sus chaquetas para cena y pieles. Pertenece al laboratorio, donde puede pasar largas horas a solas, comiendo tallarines fríos mientras crea algoritmos para proteger la seguridad del MI6.

Conforme son guiados a una mesa privada y apartada, Bond presiona suavemente sus dedos en el dorso de la muñeca de Q, como para calmarlo. Siempre ha sabido cuánta presión usar para no lastimarlo y su atención envía una especie de calma a través de su cuerpo.

Se sientan y son dejados a solas con menús completamente en francés, algo que hace que Q se tranquilice, porque puede leer el idioma, aunque no en un nivel A.

—¿Entonces cuál es la ocasión? —pregunta para iniciar una conversación.

—Ninguna —responde Bond.

—¿Sólo decidiste que querías venir a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad sin ningún motivo en especial?

—Exactamente.

Q baja su menú.

—Okey, explícate —dice Q.

—¿Explicar qué? —pregunta Bond.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Una cena.

—Es demasiado elegante —comenta Q—. Quizá _demasiado_ elegante.

Bond parece un poco decepcionado y Q lo resiente como un puño en las tripas.

—¡No digo que no sea agradable! ¡En verdad lo es! Es sólo… bueno, hay un montón de cubiertos en la mesa. Ni siquiera sé para qué son la mitad de ellos —dice Q, picando con el dedo uno de los tenedores.

—¿Quieres irte? —pregunta Bond. No parece molesto, de hecho, cabe la posibilidad de que su decepción no tenga que ver con Q, sino consigo.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —responde Q y toma de nuevo su menú para ocultarse detrás de él.

Se siente tonto por la manera en la que está tratando a Bond, pero al mismo tiempo está incómodo. Esto es una cita. Nunca antes habían tenido una cita. A pesar de que Bond se mudó con él y pasan todo su tiempo libre juntos, Q nunca reconoció que estaban en una relación.

Sí, tienen relaciones, no siempre, pero no por eso están juntos.

¿O sí lo están?

—Lo siento —dice Bond. Q echa un vistazo por el borde de su menú—. Sólo… en todo este tiempo. Nunca te he llevado a ningún lado —explica.

—No tienes que llevarme a ningún lado, no espero que lo hagas —responde Q.

Bond lo observa como si entendiera lo que Q quiere decir, pero antes de que pueda agregar algo, el mesero se acerca para preguntar qué vino desean beber. Con la mirada extraviada de Q, Bond ordena y el empleado desaparece. Permanecen sumergidos en un incómodo silencio y Q no está seguro de lo que debe hacer para romperlo. Pero Bond lo reta a hacerlo.

—Me gustaría tratar. De vez en cuando. ¿Te parece bien? —pregunta Bond y no suena tentativo, pero sí a algo muy cercano a eso.

Q entiende en ese momento que ambos habían estado pensando en la naturaleza incierta de su relación. Pero Bond ha solidificado la postura en la que se encuentra y ahora es el turno de Q.

—Estaría más que encantado si lo hicieras —responde.

Bond se mueve para tomar su mano y Q lo permite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 142**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Bond no tiene idea de cómo no estaba al tanto de esto y piensa que está más molesto por el hecho de que Q nunca se lo hubiera dicho de haber estado en una situación diferente.

Él y Q habían estado discutiendo por el resultado de la corta misión con duración de tres días de la que Bond acababa de regresar. Algunas de las medidas que Bond consideró prudentes no lo fueron para Q.

—Incendiaste la embajada…

—No es la primera vez que eso pasa…

—No estés tan complacido. Tu imprudencia ha dañado severamente nuestra reputación —sin preocuparse demasiado por su reputación, Bond se repantingó en su silla y levantó los pies para colocarlos en el costado del escritorio de Q. Q los apartó con un empujón, sin intentar ser cuidadoso con las quemaduras de Bond—. Sé que a ti no te importa, pero a mí sí. Como líder de ésta División, soy responsable de tus acciones. ¿Sabes que Mallory me reprendió durante dos horas?

—¿Por un edificio?

—Una embajada, Bond. No era sólo un edificio viejo. El lugar fue clausurado. Nuestros ciudadanos no tienen un refugio seguro en un país que está al borde de la guerra. Sin mencionar que dejaste malherido al embajador británico…

—El sujeto se recuperará.

— _Ella_ está en la unidad de quemaduras, ya que trató de salvar las vidas de su equipo administrativo —corrigió Q y, a pesar de que no había alzado la voz, estaba más enojado de lo que Bond lo había visto jamás—. Tienes que empezar a pensar en cómo tus acciones afectan a otras personas.

—Terminar el trabajo es lo que importa —dijo Bond.

—¿Así que las vidas de personas inocentes son insignificantes? —preguntó Q, igual de gélido.

Bond se puso de pie.

—Yo no dije eso.

—No, pero lo insinuaste.

Bond sabía que Q tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—No quiero pelear contigo —explicó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo razón? —insistió Q.

—No, porque no quiero arrastrar éste lío a casa, con nosotros —contestó.

Q inhaló profundo, de una manera que pareció casi doler.

—No mezcles nuestra vida privada con esto —advirtió—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Tiene todo que ver con nosotros.

—¿Oh, enserio? ¿Crees que no voy a reñirte por insubordinación sólo porque estamos follando? —Bond estaba a punto de contestar cuando el rostro de Q ensombreció y tuvo que girar la cabeza para toser en su antebrazo—. No habrá favoritismos —continuó cuando terminó.

Su voz sonaba exhausta y había perdido algo de color. Bond nunca lo había visto tan agotado antes, al grado de perder la compostura, pero su rápido desmejoramiento le dijo a Bond que todo era más que un simple coraje.

Cuando Q se estruja el pecho y comienza a resollar, su pelea pasa a segundo plano en mente de Bond. Bond dirige a su amante a la silla más cercana. Al principio piensa que se trata de un ataque de pánico, pero cuando Q alterna entre toses e intentar respirar, Bond se percata de que debe ser asma. El ruido que produce al respirar asusta a Bond. Ha escuchado a personas jadear así, usualmente mientras están muriendo. La palidez de Q es desconcertantemente similar en esos momentos, algo que enciende una chispa de adrenalina en su sangre.

—¿Tienes un inhalador? —pregunta y Q hace un gesto vago hacia su escritorio.

Inmediatamente, Bond rodea la mesa, abriendo cajones con tirones feroces, arrancando uno de su soporte y rompiéndolo. Encuentra el inhalador apretujado en la esquina de la bandeja de oficina de Q y lo toma rápidamente. Cuando se lo entrega a Q, el hombre lo toma con dedos temblorosos y toma una descarga, luego otra un momento después.

Parece que pasa una eternidad antes de que Q esté respirando por su cuenta de nuevo y sin dificultad. Sus ojos están un poco húmedos, pero el color está volviendo a él y Bond siente algo de tensión abandonándolo.

Su discusión olvidada, Bond coloca una mano en su brazo y lo frota hasta que siente que el temblor de Q se desvanece.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta y Q asiente. Bond toma la segunda silla del escritorio de Q y se sienta frente a él. Q no lo está mirando, concentrado en deslizar sus pulgares por la curva de su inhalador—. ¿Quieres que la unidad médica te revise? —inquiere mientras Q coloca el inhalador en el borde de su escritorio.

—Estoy bien —contesta Q con la voz un poco ronca.

Bond suspira.

—Debiste decírmelo.

—No había tenido un ataque en años, pensé que lo tenía controlado…

—Eso es aparte. Debiste decirme. Como precaución, al menos —comenta Bond, apartando un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Q.

—Bueno, nunca creí que alguien pudiera enfurecerme lo suficiente al grado de provocar un ataque como ese.

—Q…

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora —dice, deslizando una mano por debajo de sus gafas para masajear sus ojos perezosamente.

—Lo siento —contesta Bond y es enserio.

La discusión parece sin sentido ahora, algo que no valía lo suficiente para lastimar a Q.

Q deja caer su mano y lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que hiciste o por casi matarme con todo el estrés?

—Ambas cosas —responde Bond.

—Entonces dilo.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—No, me refiero a que digas la cosa por la que pides perdón.

—Estamos retrocediendo un poco con esto.

—No, pero quiero oírte decirlo.

Bond se endereza.

—Lamento casi haberte matado de estrés —dice.

—¿Y?

—Por quemar la embajada.

—¿Y?

—¿No es suficiente aún?

—Dos horas, James. Dos _jodidas_ horas con Mallory desgarrándome con los colmillos y regurgitándome —responde Q.

—Lamento que te vieras involucrado en la masticación de Mallory —sigue Bond y Q lo patea.

—Eres un bastardo —Q se reclina en su asiento haciendo una mueca y masajeándose el pecho.

—Lo soy —admite Bond y se inclina para acariciarle la mejilla—. ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

—Eres imperdonable —responde Q, pero está sonriendo.

Bond lo besa.

—En verdad lo siento —reitera.

—Lo sé. Yo también, por… esto —agrega Q y toma un respiro—, pero sé que habrá una segunda vez. Siempre hay una contigo, así que de una vez te advierto que en la siguiente ocasión me encargaré de disciplinarte por todos los medios posibles.

Bond sonríe.

—Estoy ansioso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 146**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Bond es dado de baja por dos semanas debido a su metida de pata en Croacia y, a pesar de los eventos que lo suspendieron, Q está feliz de tenerlo en casa. Es lindo no tener que volver a un departamento vacio todas las noches y tener a alguien a quien besar, abrazar y con quien dormir al lado.

Pero tras el incidente en su oficina, Q de inmediato nota la diferencia en el comportamiento de Bond. Es mucho más agradable, lo que es la primera rareza en resaltar, y constantemente está preparándole té a pesar de que Q no lo haya solicitado. Q se pregunta si esa es la manera de Bond de demostrar que en verdad quiere disculparse, pero entonces se da cuenta de que se trata de algo más.

—¿Estás consintiéndome? —pregunta, un par de noches después de su pelea. Desde el momento en el que Q cruzó la puerta, Bond no le ha permitido mover un solo dedo, llevándole la cena, el postre y té hasta el sofá. Incluso ha ido tan lejos como para masajearle los pies mientras Q revisa un reporte en su laptop. Einstein observa con envidia desde su sitio sobre el librero.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —pregunta Bond.

—Estás masajeando mis pies.

—Parece que lo necesitas.

Q hace su laptop a un lado y mueve sus piernas del regazo de Bond, sentándose sobre sus pies mientras observa a su amante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta.

—Nada —responde Bond—, sólo quiero ayudarte a que te relajes.

—Estoy relajado —responde Q, entornando los ojos. Y entonces, lo entiende—. Estás mimándome —dice— por mi asma.

—Por supuesto que no —replica Bond.

Q lo señala con el dedo.

—Mentiroso.

Bond frunce el ceño, pero no protesta. Para ser un agente secreto, es terrible manteniendo secretos.

—James, escucha: mucha gente tiene asma —explica—, eso no nos convierte en flores marchitas. Somos como todos los demás.

—Excepto que a veces no puedes respirar —protesta Bond.

Q se suaviza un poco, porque es obvio que Bond está preocupado por él, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo.

—No pasa seguido. Lo tengo bajo control. Como te dije, no había tenido un ataque en años —explica y se acerca a Bond—. Es lindo lo que estás haciendo, pero innecesario. Puedo cuidarme solito.

Descansa la cabeza en el hombro de Bond, cerrando los ojos felizmente cuando éste lo envuelve en sus brazos.

—Me asustaste —susurra Bond contra su cabello, voz silenciosa, como si temiera que alguien más fuera a escuchar y juzgarlo.

—Lo siento —dice Q.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Q suspira.

—No quería tu lástima. O tus mimos. Ya es suficientemente difícil hacer que me respeten luciendo así de joven…

— _Eres_ joven…

—Treinta y tres años no es tan joven.

—Más que yo, sí.

—Todo el mundo es más joven que tú. Eres una reliquia.

Bond le hace cosquillas en el costado como represalia por su chiste y Q trata de alejarse, pero los brazos del otro hombre lo mantienen cautivo. Se ríe hasta que apenas puede respirar y, cuando Bond lo nota, se aparta.

—Estoy bien —jadea Q, un poco mareado por las endorfinas, pero sintiéndose muy bien para quejarse.

—¿Estás seguro?

Q coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bond.

—Puedo seguirte el paso, lo sabes.

Algo cruel enciende los ojos de Bond.

—Anotado —dice y comienza a hacerle cosquillas sin parar.

Cuando Q por fin se rinde está exhausto, demasiado débil para hacer algo más que reposar en el regazo de Bond el resto de la tarde. Bond acaricia su cabello de una manera que lo hace sentir adorado y, si pudiera ronronear como un gato, lo haría.

—Te respetaría igual de todas formas —interrumpe Bond.

Concentrado en el programa de televisión, Q no pilla completamente el significado de las palabras de Bond.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—Por cualquier condición médica —aclara Bond.

Q gira en su regazo y lo observa a la cara.

—Empezaste a tratarme diferente —dice.

—No porque no te respete. Sólo estaba preocupado —contesta Bond.

—Ya sé, pero las cosas cambiaron. Me viste como _otro_ por un momento, enfermo, como alguien incapaz de valerse por sí mismo —explica Q—. Seguro no lo intestaste con malicia, la mayoría de la gente no lo hace, pero a veces esos pensamientos acarrean la impresión de debilidad y eso alteras la forma de actuar de la gente.

Bon se sienta en silencio y Q puede ver que está asimilando esa información, contemplándola desde un punto de vista nuevo.

—Como dije antes —continua Q—, ya es difícil que me respeten por mi apariencia. Hay mucha gente que ya piensa que no soy capaz de hacer mi trabajo. Y una enfermedad encima de todo eso, incluso una bien controlada, puede provocar que de pronto ya no me encuentre en mi puesto de trabajo.

—Has pensado mucho en esto —dice Bond.

—Desde que era pequeño, mi enfermedad era lo único que veían los demás. No les importaba nada más. Era frustrante. Pero si nadie lo sabía, nadie me trataría diferente.

—No es algo de que avergonzarse.

—No estoy avergonzado, sólo soy cauteloso. Probablemente, algo bueno también sería no tener ningún registro público. Eso es algo que algún captor podría usar en mi contra.

—Lo dices como si esperaras ser secuestrado.

—No, pero es una posibilidad dado mi título, no lo puedes negar.

Bond se inclina sobre él con una expresión tan seria, que Q deja de respirar. Nunca ha visto los ojos de Bond lucir de ésta manera, tan penetrantes y azules que es casi doloroso.

—No dejaré que nadie te lastime —dice—. Lo prometo.

Q sonríe y algo de la ferocidad abandona el rostro de Bond.

—Te creo —dice Q.

Bond lo besa y Q responde.

Se siente como una promesa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día 204**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Han pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que Bond estuvo en casa durante más de cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas y, a finales de septiembre, el hombre por fin consigue un merecido descanso. Pasa los dos primeros días durmiendo, sólo despertando brevemente en las mañanas cuando Q le da un beso de despedida antes de ir al trabajo, a medio día para comer y, en las tardes, cuando Einstein lo rasguña para informarle que necesita alimento.

Al tercer día, Bond comienza a recuperarse. Se viste de manera inmaculada y acude a una evaluación médica así como a una reunión tardía con sus superiores que dura más de lo necesario. Incluso Moneypenny observa con sorpresa la hora en su reloj cuando el agente por fin emerge de la sala de juntas, pero él se apresura a marcharse antes de que ella pueda involucrarlo en una charla.

Es su primer día consciente desde su regreso y pretende pasarlo con Q, con quien ha tenido poco contacto los últimos dos meses debido al nivel de infiltración requerido por su última misión.

—Se marchó a casa —le informa R cuando Bond se asoma a la División Q buscando por el hombre—. ¿Tienes que equipo que entregar?

Sí, Bond tiene equipo que entregar —todo en perfectas condiciones—, pero quiere esperar para dárselo a Q personalmente, así que finge ignorancia y pone pies en polvorosa antes de que R pueda abrir las fauces del infierno para reprenderlo, tomando un taxi para volver al departamento de Q.

Las luces están encendidas cuando llega y lo primero que ve es Einstein, que ataca su pierna, chillando por atención. La segunda cosa de la que se percata es la música —algo de orquesta que se desprende del equipo de sonido—.

Entonces, nota una tercera cosa.

—¿Estás cocinando? —pregunta y escucha el golpeteo de platos en la mesa de la cocina.

Bond levanta al gato maullando y camina a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que Q sale de dicho lugar. Sus lentes están empañados y luce un poco desaliñado. A sus espaldas, hay algo hirviendo en una olla sobre la parrilla y un sartén con algo que huele bastante bien. Los platos están colocados detrás del fregadero, esperando ser usados.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje —dice Q, tomando a un agitado Einstein de brazos de Bond, besando la mejilla de éste al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente, Einstein se convierte en una esponjosa bola de ronroneos, dejando atrás las garras y colmillos.

—No sabía que puedes cocinar —dice Bond, quitándose la chaqueta y arremangándose.

—No es algo muy elaborado, sólo pasta —responde Q—. Tuve que arreglármelas solo mientras no estabas.

—Lamento eso, amor. Huele delicioso —dice Bond y ahora es él quien besa la mejilla de Q—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sólo relájate. Lo tengo todo bajo control. ¿A menos que quieras abrir el vino? —pregunta Q, señalando con la cabeza la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Con gusto —dice Bond, tomando un par de vasos de la vitrina. Dentro de la bolsa, encuentra un delicioso vino rojo que destapa y aspira con deleite por un par de minutos.

Mientras espera, Bond da media vuelta y se recarga en la mesa, viendo a Q trabajar. Está usando una camiseta y pantalones deportivos que le quedan un poco flojos en la cadera. Después de dos meses de trabajo de campo y poco coqueteo, Bond se siente apreciativo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Mallory? —pregunta Q para hacer platica al mismo tiempo que Bond se para a sus espaldas y coloca sus manos en su cadera.

—Aburrido, como siempre —responde Bond, enterrando la nariz en su cuello—. No hay que hablar sobre trabajo.

—¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? —pregunta Q.

—De dónde aprendiste a cocinar.

—Como dije antes, sólo es pasta.

—Pero nunca antes habías cocinado.

—Sólo lo hago cuando tengo buenos motivos.

—¿Oh? —Inquiere Bond, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de la cintura del pantalón de Q—, ¿y cuál es ésta buena razón?

—Que has estado lejos por dos meses. Pensé que una comida hogareña sería buena idea. Aun si no es una cena de cinco estrellas —contesta Q, pellizcando el reverso de la mano de Bond a manera de reprimenda pero, cuando lo mira, hay una promesa en su sonrisa que dice _después_.

—Bien, esa es una buena razón —comenta Bond, contentándose con rodear la cintura de Q con los brazos—. Espero con ansias.

Q sonríe y devuelve su atención a remover la pasta y la salsa. Bond lo sujeta indolentemente, meciendo sus caderas un poco al ritmo de la música en la sala.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta Q.

—Bailo.

—Eso no es bailar.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No, si vas a bailar conmigo, vas a hacerlo de la manera adecuada.

—¿Oh, así que te gustaría bailar? —pregunta Bond.

—Tengo que terminar la cena —responde Q—. ¿Después?

—Por supuesto.

Diez minutos después, están sentados a la pequeña mesa junto a la cocina, devorando una cena caliente de pasta con salsa roja y pan de ajo recién salido del horno acompañada por dos vasos de Merlot. Q pone a Bond al corriente de todo lo que se ha perdido, desde lo que es verdad hasta el chismorreo y, a cambio, Bond comparte algunas historias graciosas de su misión.

—Incluso traje mi equipo de trabajo en perfectas condiciones —dice Bond y las cejas de Q se elevan.

—Esa es una verdadera razón para celebrar —dice Q, levantando su vaso.

Brindan y beben, finalizando el resto de comida con una conversación ligera. Después, llevan sus platos a la cocina y limpian un poco. Se paran lado a lado, Q lavando y Bond secando. Es agradable, piensa Bond, volver a casa para hacer esto. Nunca pensó que fuera a gustarle hacer algo tan ordinario y domestico, pero así es. Un pequeño parche de tiempo en un mundo opresivamente ruidoso.

Cuando terminan, Q arrastra a Bond a la sala, tomándolo de la mano. La música continua reproduciéndose, tan suave como lo fue durante su cena.

—¿Baila conmigo? —pide Q.

—Una promesa es una promesa —dice Bond, sujetando una de las manos de Q y colocando la otra en su cintura—. ¿Sabes? Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre ti ésta noche: no tenía idea de que sabes cocinar o que te gusta bailar.

—Bueno, todo es cuestión de tener la pareja correcta.

Bond guía los pasos. Tiene que admitir que nunca ha bailado de esta manera, con la camisa arremangada y en calcetines. Q posiblemente sea su pareja de baile más casualmente vestida, con su ropa de casa y descalzo. Aún así, es algo que le gusta aún más que las fiestas inmaculadas con hombres y mujeres usando ropas de diseñador.

Q se tambalea un poco, torpe con los primeros giros, y Bond tiene cuidado de no pisarlo mientras lo dirige. Pero Q pronto encuentra el ritmo adecuado y sus pasos son más fluidos.

—Eres bueno —dice Bond.

—Es mi primera vez.

Bond aferra con más fuerza la mano de Q.

—¿Nunca antes has…?

—No —responde Q, mirando sus pies.

—Es talento natural.

Q lo observa y sonríe.

—Quería intentarlo. Bailar —dice—. Contigo.

—¿Oh?

—Durante un tiempo. Pero aún más después de esta misión.

Bond no comprende al principio, pero pronto sus pensamientos hacen clic.

—¿Por la gala? —Pregunta Bond y Q asiente, sin interrumpir su baile—. ¿La viste?

—Estábamos vigilando el circuito cerrado, como ojos extra. Solo intervendríamos si en verdad teníamos que hacerlo —responde—. Pero sí, te vi. Eres muy talentoso.

Bond sabe de qué habla sin que tenga que decirlo en voz alta.

—Ella es nada para mí —dice Bond.

—Lo sé. Es trabajo. Ya sé.

—Ya sabes que soy muy cuidadoso. Siempre. Y me hago un chequeo médico después de cada misión, solo para estar seguro.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti. Más que en nadie.

Q aun no lo está mirando, pero ha dejado de observar sus pies. Descansa su mejilla contra el hombro de Bond y continúan bailando aun cuando el disco termina.

—Yo también —dice Bond.

—¿Uhm?

—Confío en ti, más que en nadie.

Q hace un ruido feliz contra su clavícula.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —dice Bond y Q ríe.

—Deberíamos.

Se detienen después de un tiempo y Q se levanta en las puntas de sus dedos para besar a Bond. Es un poco más que el roce de labios que compartieron en la cocina cuando volvió. Es el tipo de beso que alinea todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Bond y lo hace sentir vivo.

—Dios, te extrañé —dice Bond y Q sonríe al tomar su mano.

Q lo guía a la habitación, apagando las luces en el camino y, cuando están en la cama — _su_ cama—, Q pone sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Bond y lo besa de nuevo.

—Bienvenido a casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Día 237**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Q no había querido admitirlo, pero últimamente se ha estado sintiendo solo.

Parecía que apenas acababa de recuperar a Bond cuando este tuvo que marcharse a un nuevo trabajo de campo apenas una semana después de su regreso. Luego de dos meses en una meticulosa labor encubierta, Q había pensado que Bond se había ganado unas merecidas vacaciones, quizá lo suficientemente largas para que pudieran viajar a algún lugar, sólo ellos dos. Pero el MI6 recibió un pitazo sobre cierto nombre después de dos años de silencio y necesitaba que Bond viajara a Singapur para matar a un hombre. Q sabía que Bond era demasiado patriótico para decir que _no,_ así que no hubo nada que pudiera hacer aparte de darle un beso de despedida y verlo partir en el siguiente vuelo saliente de Heathrow.

Pasado un mes, Bond volvió a casa, pero no en una pieza.

—No puedo creer que te lastimaras tanto —dice Q mientras le lleva una taza de café.

El otro hombre está situado en el sofá, con una pierna envuelta en una férula negra y elevada en varios cojines.

—Sanará —dice Bond, aceptando la bebida con una sonrisa—. Al menos me permitirá estar aquí por un tiempo.

—Vaya que eres optimista —contesta Q, tomando su lugar en la silla junto al sofá.

—¿No estás feliz por mi regreso?

—Me hubiera gustado tenerte de vuelta sin la pierna rota.

—Sólo es una pequeña fractura.

—Está rota en tres partes.

—No seas tan negativo.

— _Tres partes,_ James.

Bond ríe y coloca su taza en la mesa. Einstein salta sobre el mueble y olisquea la taza, dejando caer varios pelos en la bebida antes de alejarse e ir a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Entonces sólo vas a tener que cuidar de mí.

Q suspira.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Sólo me preocupa. Eres muy descuidado a veces. No, borra eso: todo el tiempo.

—Ven aquí —dice Bond y Q lo hace, arrodillándose cerca del sofá.

Bond descansa su peso en el brazo del sillón cuando se inclina para besar a Q suavemente en los labios. Los ojos de Q se cierran ante el ligero roce. Es sorprendente lo que el más mínimo roce de la boca de Bond puede hacerle después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ella.

—Intentaré ser más cuidadoso —dice Bond.

—Ya he escuchado eso antes protesta Q, besándolo en el mentón antes de ponerse de pie. Su espalda cruje cuando se estira y Bond hace un ruido cariñoso—. Voy a ducharme. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

—Una pierna nueva —dice Bond.

—Puedo tener un prototipo listo en setenta y dos horas —responde Q con absoluta seriedad.

Bond ríe.

—Intentemos algo más inmediato —sugiere Bond y apunta el librero de Q. algunas de las cosas de Bond están ahí: algunos libros, pocos discos, un feo perro de porcelana con el que Bond está excesivamente encariñado. Pero está apuntando algo en la repisa de abajo que Q nunca antes había notado, mezclado con sus tomos sobre programación—. ¿Puedes darme ese libro negro? ¿Y el estuche de arriba?

Q va por el libro y el pequeño estuche negro con una expresión curiosa en la cara, pero cuando Bond no divulga sus intenciones, lo deja sin hacer preguntas y se dirige a la habitación. Si Bond quiere decirle qué es, lo hará y, hasta entonces, Q sabe bien que no debe ser curioso. Toma una larga ducha, deseando quizá con _demasiada_ fuerza que Bond se le una, y sólo sale cuando el agua se torna fría. Después, se seca y se viste con pantalones deportivos y una playera, entonces, regresa a la sala.

Bond tiene el libro abierto en su regazo.

Y está dibujando.

—No sabía que te gusta dibujar —dice Q y va a sentarse a su silla.

—Es un viejo pasatiempo mío —contesta Bond. No está viendo a Q, sino a Einstein, que está adormilado junto a la ventana.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta Q.

—No está… terminado… —dice Bond y Q siente su incomodidad, así que alza una mano.

—Entiendo —comenta sin lamentarlo tanto. Entiende a los artistas, de una manera u otra, porque él mismo es uno. Donde hay toques de pincel y líneas de lápiz para un artista, hay algoritmos y ecuaciones para Q.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Q toma su laptop y deja que Bond vuelva a su boceto. El tiempo pasa en cómodo silencio mientras Q trabaja en una simple programación para un trabajo externo en el que ha estado trabajando durante la ausencia de Bond. Mientras cae en el rítmico tecleo, escucha el lápiz de Bond moviéndose sobre el papel, y hay cierta música relajante en eso que Q siente explotar su creatividad.

—¿Puedes encender la luz? —pregunta Q, rompiendo el silencio.

Q se sienta un poco más recto y mira a su alrededor, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo oscuro que se había puesto. Observa el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla. De alguna forma, pasaron tres horas sin que se diera cuenta. Masajeándose los ojos, Q se pone de pie y oprime los interruptores, sumergiendo la habitación en una iluminación más adecuada.

—Gracias —dice Bond.

Mientras Q está de pie, calienta otra taza de café para Bond y prepara algo de té para sí mismo. Cuando se sienta de nuevo, adopta una postura más cómoda, colgando las piernas sobre el brazo de la silla.

—¿Por qué estás sentado así? —pregunta Bond.

—¿Uhm? —Murmura Q y observa su figura desparramada—. Oh, estoy tomando un descanso por un rato. Voy a ver videos de gatos. ¿Quieres verlos conmigo?

—Sentarte así malo para tu cuerpo.

—¿Eres el vigilante de las posturas ahora? —pregunta Q, sonriendo cuando encuentra un hilarante video en YouTube de gatos siameses llorando cuando su dueño se encuentra en la ducha. Einstein se acerca a investigar, yendo tan lejos como para saltar a su regazo y ver el video con él.

—Sólo es una sugerencia.

—Hay un gato sobre mí ahora. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Bond no dice nada y Q ve un par de videos mas antes de que abra la boca de nuevo.

—Te estaba dibujando.

Q pausa su video y mira a Bond por encima del hombro, intentando controlar su sonrojo. .

—¿Qu…? ¿Dijiste que estabas dibujándome?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un modelo excelente —responde Bond y Q se está ruborizando definitivamente. Bond lo nota… es difícil no hacerlo cuando Q se pone tan rojo como un tomate, lo sabe. Bond ríe antes de continuar—: tienes un bonito perfil. Y te mantienes quieto sin la necesidad de que te lo pida.

—Oh —dice Q, porque no tiene idea de qué más decir. Pero entonces sus modales aparecen y balbucea un tosco—: perdón —y luego—, ¿quieres que…?

Se encuentra cambiando de posición, mandando a Einstein al suelo mientras intenta situarse como antes.

—No tienes que hacerlo —aclara Bond y luce como si se arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca.

—No, está bien, me gustaría que terminaras —contesta Q, subiendo los pies a la mesa—. Uhm, ¿estaba así o…?

—Así está bien —dice Bond con una sonrisa que hace que Q se relaje, al menos un momento.

En el instante en el que Bond vuelve a dibujar, Q comienza a ponerse tenso. No logra concentrarse en el programa delante de él, muy consciente de que Bond lo analiza, convirtiéndolo en arte. Se siente incomodo al ser observado de semejante manera, como si Bond lo admirara, y Q siente todas sus inseguridades elevándose a gran velocidad.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Bond.

—Sí —dice Q.

—Estás tenso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Estás intentando mantenerlo en secreto?

Q suspira.

—Supongo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo —dice.

—No, no en realidad —contesta Bond y baja su lápiz—. ¿Esto te hace sentir incómodo?

—Un poco.

—Puedo parar si lo prefieres.

—No, está bien. Quiero que termines.

—¿Por qué esto te pone tan nervioso? —pregunta Bond. Su lápiz rasga el papel y Q desea poner mirar, pero mantiene la vista clavada en la pantalla delante de él.

—No lo sé… supongo que no me gusta que la gente me observe.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… es perturbador.

—¿Te molesta cuando soy yo quien te mira?

—Algunas veces —responde Q.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Bond.

—Es sólo que… nunca había tenido a alguien que me mirara como tú lo haces.

—Me gusta mirarte. ¿Es malo?

Q desea que el rubor en sus mejillas se marche. Intentando hablar con un tono de voz más controlado, dice:

—Sólo intenta que no se vuelva un hábito.

Bond ríe. Q pone videos de gatos de nuevo, intentando ignorarlo. No dicen nada durante la siguiente hora y media, más o menos, hasta que Bond baja su lápiz y pregunta:

—¿Quieres verlo?

Q asiente y se inclina más cerca de Bond cuando éste gira el cuaderno. Sus dedos están manchados de grafito, pero Q no está fijándose en eso. Está cautivado por la imagen en el papel. De alguna forma, las líneas dibujadas por Bond lucen vivas, desde el contorno del cabello hasta el ángulo de la barbilla y la curva de los labios. Pero lo más cautivador son los ojos. Incluso detrás de las gafas, son expresivos y brillantes, destellando con una humanidad que Q nunca creyó capaz de ser plasmada en papel. De hecho, Q no se reconoce como el modelo, porque no se cree capaz de ser tan asombroso.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Bond.

Q se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando con obvia admiración durante varios minutos, sin decir palabra.

—Es increíble —dice.

—Eres tú.

—No puede ser.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé… supongo que porque es muy hermoso —responde Q, analizando la imagen de nuevo.

—Tú eres hermoso —dice Bond y Q jura que se pone rojo desde las raíces del cabello hasta el pecho.

—Detente.

—Pero lo eres. Absolutamente inspirador.

El sonrojo se intensifica y Q lo oculta en el reverso de su codo.

—No es cierto, sólo quieres avergonzarme —balbucea.

—No —dice Bond, viendo el retrato primero y después a Q—, aún no creo que te haya hecho justicia.

Q se aclara la garganta, esperando cambiar a un tema que no tenga que ver con él.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a dibujar? —pregunta.

—Lo he hecho desde que era pequeño. No hice mucho al respecto, pero me ayuda a pasar el tiempo —contesta Bond.

—Creo que desperdiciaste tu talento.

Es el turno de Bond de lucir avergonzado, pero no se sonroja y Q está un poco celoso de eso.

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido —dice Q.

—¿A sí? —pregunta Bond.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre, tal vez lo aprovecharé así. Siempre y cuando vuelvas a modelar para mí.

—¿Ahora soy tu musa? —pregunta Q.

Bond se recarga en el brazo del sofá y lo premia con una sonrisa que Q nunca antes había visto. Hay algo en ella que trasciende el cariño y la adoración, pero Q no logra pillar qué es. Lo único que sabe es que nadie lo ha mirado así en toda su vida. Y le gusta.

—Sí, creo que lo eres.


	10. Chapter 10

**Día 283**

 _Dhampir72_

* * *

Faltan menos de dos semanas para la víspera de Navidad cuando Bond le pregunta a Q si quiere salir a dar un paseo por Trafalgar Square esa tarde.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta Q y Bond levanta su bastón a manera de respuesta.

—Siempre y cuando tú estés bien caminando junto a un anciano —dice Bond.

Su pierna casi ha sanado por completo, pero aún debe ir a su primera sesión de terapia física. Dicen que estará de regreso en el campo a finales de enero si todo sale bien y Bond espera que así sea. No se cree capaz de pasar un minuto más arrumbado en el departamento y pasar la tarde fuera es justo lo que el médico ordenó.

Cenan temprano y pasan al menos una hora caminando entre la multitud alrededor de la plaza, observando el abeto adornado con luces y burbujas. Siguen a un vivido grupo de cantantes de villancicos y se detienen al costado de la calle para comprar chocolate caliente y nueces tibias. Es algo normal que Bond nunca se imaginó haciendo, pero lo está disfrutando al mismo tiempo. Lleva a Q del brazo, envuelto en su bufanda y gorro de lana para combatir el frío, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la música y los elaborados escaparates de las tiendas, y Bond se cree excesivamente suertudo.

Pero el sentimiento se evapora cuando la sonrisa de Q se desvanece y se detiene abruptamente a su lado. Su mirada está fija al otro lado de la calle, pero hay tanta gente, que Bond no tiene idea de qué o a quién está viendo con tanta fijación.

—¿Q? —Pregunta Bond, dirigiéndolo a la acera para no romper el constante flujo de tráfico—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Podemos ir ahí? —pregunta Q sin responder, sin mirarlo, sus ojos aún fijos en un punto particular al otro lado de la calle.

Bond nunca ha visto a Q actuar de ésta manera. Lo ha visto concentrado en el trabajo y fantaseando, pero éste es un estado intermedio y Bond no sabe qué significa. Así que toma el brazo de Q y lo guía al otro lado de la calle por el cruce más cercano. Q prácticamente lo empuja cuando alcanzan el otro lado y Bond batalla para seguirlo con su bastón.

—Q, ¿qué…?

Pero Q se separa de él y comienza a moverse tan rápido entre la multitud que Bond tiene un momento de pánico creyendo que será incapaz de alcanzarlo. Se las arregla para mantenerlo a la vista y, en pocos minutos, se encuentran de nuevo en la plaza. Se esfuma un poco de la claustrofobia provocada por las delgadas calles pavimentadas, pero siguen rodeados de gente y Bond casi pierde a Q en medio de la marea. Atisba la gorra roja de Q y cojea detrás de él, logrando sujetar su codo pocos metros después.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Pregunta.

—A ningún lado. No es… —dice Q y luego mira a Bond y su bastón con culpa—. ¿Quieres sentarte? —señala un espacio vacio cerca de la fuente.

—De acuerdo —responde Bond, confundido por el comportamiento de Q.

Se sientan en el borde de la fuente, cerca de una familia de cinco miembros y otra pareja. Bond estira la pierna. No duele, pero se siente un poco cansado después de pasar semanas de poca actividad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Bond.

Q no lo mira. Su vista está de nuevo en la masa de gente que los rodea. Bond torna su atención a la dirección que Q está mirando, pero no logra distinguir nada en particular. Hay familias y turistas en todos lados, comiendo, bailando y tomando fotografías. Los niños parecen haberse congregado y sus risas pueden oírse por toda la plaza. Justo frente a ellos hay una mujer intentando contener a sus tres hijos para tomarse una fotografía delante del árbol navideño. El hombre junto a ella se ríe de su esfuerzo y ella gira para reprenderlo con la mirada. Bond contiene el aliento ante su expresión, la misma que ha visto miles de veces antes. y, de pronto, entiende.

—Q…

—No es nada.

Bond observa a Q por el rabillo del ojo. Ha colocado su bufanda frente a su boca y mantiene la cabeza agachada, como si examinara sus zapatos. Pero Bond sabe que la está observando.

Está viendo a la mujer que tiene los mismos ojos que él, sus mismos labios, cejas, nariz, piel y cabello.

—Ella es…

—Mi hermana —dice Q y Bond puede escuchar el dolor en su voz al decir la palabra.

—¿Son…?

—Gemelos, sí.

Bond la observa de nuevo. A sus hijos. Ve la cara de Q en todos ellos.

—Nunca los conocí.

—¿A quiénes?

—A mi cuñado. A mis sobrinas y sobrino.

Se están riendo. El hombre sujeta a la niña más pequeña y la gira en brazos hasta que se ríe con gusto. Q ya no los mira.

—Tienes familia —dice Bond.

Se pregunta porque Q nunca los había mencionado.

— _Tenía_ familia —contesta Bond y señala con la cabeza a su hermana—. Cree que estoy muerto. Mis padres, también. En el bombardeo del siete, siete.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bond ve a la familia alejándose. La mujer le sonríe a su esposo y Bond no ve nada más que a Q en ella y, por alguna razón, es doloroso.

—¿Por qué desapareciste? —Pregunta.

—Tuve que. Estaba involucrado con el MI5 en aquel entonces y sumergido en un proyecto altamente clasificado relacionado al ataque terrorista de ese día. Pero algo salió mal… de alguna forma, la mayoría de los involucrados en esa misión fuimos expuestos. Tuvimos que desaparecer, por el bien de nuestras familias —explica Q y suspira—. No lamento haberlo hecho. Sólo lamento no haber dicho adiós, no haberle explicado _por qué_ pasó esto.

Bond coloca su brazo alrededor de Q, quien se refugia en él inmediatamente, buscando consuelo.

—Me lloró durante mucho tiempo —continua Q—. Aún lo hace. Visita mi tumba y todo eso. Cuando puedo, reviso que todo esté bien con ella, mamá y papá, pero no había estado tan cerca desde hace mucho tiempo; es peligroso.

Q se aparta y lo observa con una expresión horrorizada.

—¿Crees que…?

—Creo que está bien —dice Bond—. Hay una multitud muy confusa. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de a quien estabas siguiendo.

Los hombros de Q se relajan un poco y una línea preocupada entre sus cejas dice que no está convencido.

—Voy a tener que revisar las cámaras —dice—. Los he protegido todo este tiempo —hace un ruido frustrado—. Fue estúpido de mi parte, sólo debí seguir caminando…

—No fue estúpido —dice Bond—. Para nada.

Q suspira y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Bond.

—Creí que con el tiempo se volvería más fácil —admite Q—, pero creo que se ha vuelto más difícil.

—Eso es lo gracioso del tiempo —dice Bond—. Se supone que su paso debe ayudarte a olvidar, pero a veces te obliga a recordar.

Permanecen en un medio abrazo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la tensión en el cuerpo de Q desaparece y súbitamente son conscientes del frio.

—Vamos a casa —dice Bond y estira la mano para que Q la sujete.

Ninguno de ellos tiene familia, pero tienen un departamento, un gato y un pequeño árbol de navidad en el alfeizar de la ventana. Y se tienen el uno al otro, por ahora, durante un tiempo, Bond espera, porque es algo que nunca creyó tener. Y está feliz.

—Sí —concuerda Q y logra sonreír al colocar su mano en la de Bond—. Vamos a casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Día 299**

* * *

Es víspera de Año Nuevo y parece que todo el mundo está a la espera de pasar la tarde con amigos y seres amados, pero Q sigue en el laboratorio cuando los últimos de sus subordinados se preparan para marcharse.

—Señor.

Q levanta la mirada para ver a R, ya ataviada con su abrigo invernal. Lo único que le dice a Q que ella tiene planes para la tarde son los tacones de color rojo cereza y el lápiz labial a juego.

— ¿Algún lugar interesante que visitar? —pregunta Q con una sonrisa.

—Algo así —dice R, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Me toca el turno de noche. Lo cambié a último minuto con Shahida, así que saldré hasta las 0600 —respond frunce el ceño.

— ¿En víspera de Año Nuevo?

—El mundo puede estar en peligro. Aún en el 2014 y todo eso.

R ladea la cabeza.

Q intenta sonreír, pero no lo consigue del todo.

No ha tenido noticias de Bond en aproximadamente diez horas. En contra de las órdenes médicas —pero secundado por la autoridad de Mallory— Bond tomó una misión de guardaespaldas en Francia. El acuerdo alcanzado entre Mallory y el Primer Ministro fue que al menos un agente Doble Cero participaría en la misión y, con 004 en Letonia, 006 en China y 0012 entrenando un grupo de nuevos reclutas en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, Bond había sido la única opción libre. A Q no le había gustado la decisión y había discutido con Mallory sobre el bienestar de Bond, pero, al final, la burocracia ganó y Bond tuvo que partir. Q estuvo loco de preocupación todo el tiempo porque Bond aún debía usar una férula en la pierna y no estaba en su mejor condición física después de haber pasado dos meses convaleciente. Afortunadamente, la misión salió a la perfección y sin complicaciones y la única queja de Bond fue que le había parecido demasiado aburrida.

En el diccionario de Q, «Aburrido» es mejor que «Recibir un tiro» y significaba que Bond regresaría a casa a tiempo para la víspera de Año Nuevo. Y, aunque Q no es partidario del romance, había estado a la espera de pasar la tarde a solas y juntos, por lo que se había asegurado de cambiar las sábanas y comprar algunos artículos para la mesita de noche que habían comenzado a acabarse con el paso del tiempo. Incluso había derrochado en una cara botella de champaña que, en ese preciso momento, estaba congelándose en la nevera de su casa.

Pero Q duda que sus planes para la velada se cumplan, a juzgar por el silencio en su radio.

Con toda honestidad, está un poco nervioso imaginando qué pudo haber pasado. Hay diez mil cosas que pudieron salir mal y Q puede pensar en todas ellas por orden alfabético y escala de intensidad. Así que, por eso, decidió quedarse en la Rama en caso de que Bond llame y necesite asistencia, porque sabe que, hasta que eso ocurra, quedarse en el trabajo es mejor que ir a casa a caminar de un lado a otro y mirar el reloj.

— ¿Q?

Q nota que está observando la pantalla proyectada en el muro, donde el rastreador GPS de Bond se desconectó hace horas, esperando que la señal cambie. Sacude la cabeza, alejando sus fantasías.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado.

— ¿Está seguro de que no quiere que me quede? —pregunta R.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes por nada —responde Q y sonríe—. Dale a tu novia una noche grandiosa, ¿sí?

La sonrisa de R es perversa.

—Sí, señor.

Después de que ella se marche, el laboratorio se sumerge en silencio. No hay voces o teléfonos o el ruido de docenas de personas tecleando. Sólo se escucha el susurro de las máquinas, el traqueteo del aire acondicionado y el ruido de los taciturnos dedos de Q contra el teclado. Intenta no pensar en Bond, pero su mente sigue regresando a él, preguntándose porque el otro hombre no contesta su teléfono o responde los comunicadores. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Q debería estar buscándolo? ¿Debería enviar a un equipo de rescate a buscarlo en Lyon?

Q desliza una mano cansada por su cara y jura que va a asesinar a Bond cuando regrese. El hombre probablemente acaba de robarle diez años de vida con todo el estrés que le está provocando.

Vuelve al trabajo, sumergiéndose en actualizar los _firewalls_ porque es entretenido y toma tiempo al grado de que Q no debe pensar demasiado. Son cerca de las diez y media cuando su teléfono suena y Q rápidamente salta por el aparato, colocado en su estación de trabajo. Tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto de Bond.

 **Mensajes** \+ 44 20 xxxx xxxx

 **Crear Nuevo Mensaje**

 _31-Dic-2013. 22:37_

OFICINA.

— James Bond, voy a matarte —gruñe Q, levantándose de su estación de trabajo para caminar en línea recta a su oficina—. ¡Ni siquiera quiero escuchar tus excusas! ¡No es tan difícil enviar un mensaje de texto, Dios te libre de tomar el teléfono y llamarme para dejarme saber que no estás muerto en el fondo del Sena!

Empuja la puerta entreabierta de su oficina al terminar su perorata y está a punto de continuarla cuando se percata de qué lo espera en el interior. El desorden de su escritorio ha sido limpiado y, en vez de archivos, herramientas y rollos de planos hay platos, vasos de cristal y cubertería real en servilletas de tela. También hay velas y una botella de champaña congelándose en una hielera abierta.

Y el responsable de todo eso, James Bond, de pie ahí, tan despreocupado como siempre, usando un traje de color gris claro que hace temblar las rodillas de Q de una manera positiva. Q quiere seguir molesto con él, pero es muy difícil tras encontrarse con esto.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Sobre asesinarme? —pregunta Bond.

—Tú… ¿dónde has…?

—Quería sorprenderte.

—No puedes sólo… sólo desaparecerte de esa manera sin decirme. Creí que algo había salido mal.

—Incluso yo puedo manejar una misión de guardaespaldas, Q.

—Tu rastreador desapareció de la pantalla.

—No entiendes el significado de «sorpresa», ¿cierto?

— ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Cualquier cosa pudo haberte pasado!

—Esto pasó.

Bond abarca con un gesto de la mano toda la habitación y Q se reclina contra el marco de la puerta, admirando el escenario. Se muerde el labio, intentando no sonreír, porque Bond debería ser reprendido por su comportamiento. Pero el paisaje de las velas, la champaña y Bond, sano y salvo, basta para olvidarlo todo y perdonarlo. Por el momento, al menos.

—Muy impresionante —dice Q—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has planeado esto?

Bond sonríe y Q no está seguro de si ha estado pensando en esto desde hace tiempo o si acaba de sacárselo de la manga.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria —contesta Bond y tira del respaldo de la silla de oficina de Q en una clara invitación.

—Uhm, ¿y quién más sabe sobre esto? —pregunta Q mientras toma asiento.

—Un caballero jamás revela sus secretos —dice Bond.

—Ah, qué _caballeroso_ eres —replica Q, bromeando.

Bond ríe y todo el estrés que Q sintió horas antes se desvanece.

La comida es simple y deliciosa y, si Bond nunca le hubiera dicho que era comprada, Q nunca hubiera adivinado que no estaba preparada en casa. Tras terminar, toman lugar en el pequeño sofá colocado en la esquina de la oficina de Q. usualmente, ahí mantiene proyectos a medio terminar si se ve atrapado en el trabajo por más de doce horas; también ha compartido con ellos varios de sus jugueteos cuando no hay tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa antes de que Bond deba marcharse a alguna nueva misión.

Ésta noche, sin embargo, lo ocupan por otros motivos.

— ¿Fuiste a casa y sacaste esto de la nevera? —pregunta Q, mirando la botella en la mano de Bond.

—Tienes buen gusto —dice Bond, sonriendo mientras descorcha la botella.

— ¿Sabes? Aún estoy de servicio, no debería beber —dice Q mientras Bond le sirve una copa de champaña. Se acerca la media noche y los teléfonos y comunicadores de Q han estado silenciosos. No ha escuchado nada sobre agentes activos u organizaciones gubernamentales ni de amenazas inminentes o conspiraciones. De hecho, es una de las noches más silenciosas que Q puede recordar y, secretamente, está agradecido por eso. Sin embargo, no cree que sea correcto emborracharse mientras la seguridad nacional está en sus manos hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Entonces, yo beberé por ti —dice Bond, tomando la copa.

Q la toma de vuelta.

—Un trago no hará daño —dice Q y levanta el vaso—. ¿Deberíamos brindar? Casi es media noche.

—Uhm… ¿y por qué deberíamos brindar? —pregunta Bond.

— ¿Paz mundial? —propone Q y Bond hace una mueca.

—Aburrido.

—Oh, vamos.

—Estaríamos fuera del rango.

—Hay cosas peores.

Bond lo mira, después, a su vaso contemplativamente. Q se pregunta si dijo algo equivocado, pero entonces Bond le regresa su atención y sonríe casi como si doliera.

—Ahí está.

Q se inclina hacia Bond.

— ¿Está todo bien? —le pregunta.

—Sí —contesta Bond y levanta su copa—. ¿Qué dices de brindar por nosotros?

— ¿Por nosotros?

—Por nosotros.

Q se da cuenta de que casi ha pasado un año desde que empezaron a salir. Le parece increíble cuando piensa al respecto porque, de alguna manera, Bond se ha convertido en una parte de su vida, así que Q no puede recordar una época en la que él no haya estado presente y no quiere ni imaginar un futuro sin él.

Tintinea su copa contra la de Bond.

—Por nosotros.


	12. Chapter 12

**Día 348**

* * *

Después de un largo y arduo tiempo de recuperación con terapeutas físicos y médicos, Bond es devuelto al trabajo de campo totalmente recuperado. Es un milagro, piensa Bond, que se las ingeniara para pasar los exámenes físicos otra vez. De hecho, mientras Mallory le entregaba los detalles de su siguiente misión, le informó que era la primera persona en lograrlo a su edad. Mientras es algo halagador, Bond también reconoce un gancho al hígado cuando ve uno.

—No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Q y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Bond para besarlo—. Sólo odia admitir que eres el mejor agente que tenemos.

— ¿Y qué te hace decir que soy el mejor?

—El hecho de que eres una antigüedad.

Bond le hizo un doloroso chupetón en el cuello como represalia por su comentario. Tuvo que cubrirlo por una semana para evadir las miradas y le dijo a Bond que tenía suerte de que en los pisos subterráneos estuviera lo suficientemente frío para que nadie cuestionara su uso de una bufanda.

—Siempre al último grito de la moda.

—Te aseguro que _pagarás_ por esto cuando vuelvas de la misión.

— ¿Es una promesa?

—Concéntrate, Bond.

Incluso por los intercomunicadores, Bond podía percibir el aprecio en la voz de Q. Bond tenía que admitirlo, le agradaba la idea de volver al trabajo. Disfrutó pasar tiempo en casa con Q, pero el descanso había puesto una máscara sobre su percepción de la vida civil. Bond prefería el trabajo de campo, con el peligro y la emoción y la adrenalina. La única cosa que verdaderamente extrañaba era Q. era mucho más difícil dormir sin el hombre a su lado; si conseguía hacerlo durante un par de horas, se despertaba con un ataque de pánico al estirar la mano y no senti su lado.

A pesar de su gusto por lo inesperado, cuando llama al cuartel general para aclarar detalles finales de la misión y obtener la información de su vuelo de regreso, se le revuelve el estómago cuando la voz en su oído no es la de Q.

— ¿Dónde está Q? —pregunta Bond.

—Se tomó el día —responde R e intenta evadir sus preguntas al sumergirse en los pormenores de la misión, pero Bond no se deja arrastrar.

—Él no se tomaría el día sabiendo que estoy en una misión.

R guarda silencio durante más tiempo del necesario.

—Está resintiendo el clima —explica— y creyó que sería mejor que alguien más tomara su lugar.

—Resintiendo el clima —repite Bond—. Sonaba bien ayer.

—Uno de esos resfriados de veinticuatro horas. Estará bien en poco tiempo. Ahora, si me permite continuar…

Bond escucha con la mitad de su atención, maniobrando su móvil personal mientras lo hace, redactando un rápido mensaje de texto para Q.

* * *

 **Mensajes. +44 20 xxxx xxxx**

 **Crear Nuevo.**

 _10-FEB-2014. 09:37_

¿Está todo bien?

—

 _10-FEB-2014. 09:44_

Todo bien, no te preocupes.

Trata bien a R.

—

 _10-FEB-2014. 09:45_

Y vuelve a caza pronto.

En una pieza, si puedes.

* * *

Bond observa la pantalla, las palabras «y vuelve a _caza_ pronto» e intenta no preocuparse. Algo está mal, lo sabe por instinto, así como sabe que Q nunca envía mensajes de texto con errores gramaticales. Pero no puede hacer nada hasta volver a casa. Así que Bond termina la misión en tiempo record, toma su vuelo y regresa a Londres poco después de la hora pico nocturna. Sin molestarse en reportarse al MI6, Bond toma un taxi para ir directamente al departamento, pagándole extra al chofer para que no se preocupe por romper leyes de tráfico con tal de que lo lleve ahí rápido.

Cuando abre la puerta, encuentra a Q en el sillón, bebiendo té y viendo televisión con Einstein acostado en su regazo. La habitación está oscura, pero Bond puede ver por la luz del televisor que Q está usando un polo y su par favorito de pantalones tartan para dormir. Bond no tenía idea de qué había esperado, pero sabía que no era esto. Q lucía perfectamente bien.

Q parpadea al observarlo, luego, dirige su atención al reloj.

—Llegaste temprano —dice. Su voz suena ronca, justo como sonaba después de su ataque de asma.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —pregunta Bond, dejando caer su maleta en el recibidor antes de acercarse al sillón.

—Estoy bien —dice Q.

Bond enciende las luces.

Y en ese momento se da cuenta de que Q no se encuentra bien y se siente como si le acabaran de sacar a golpes todo el aire de los pulmones.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—James…

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurrió?_ —Bond pregunta de nuevo, con un tono de voz que asusta a Einstein y lo hace correr y esconderse bajo la mesa de la cocina.

Q tiene un moretón hinchado alrededor de su ojo derecho y un raspón en la barbilla. Hay un vendaje justo bajo su flequillo que luce abultado y doloroso.

—James, toma asiento —Q dice con calma, ofreciéndole una mano.

Sus dedos tienes un color amoratado y le faltan un par de uñas, las puntas rotas y enrojecidas con sangre seca. Bond se sienta, dividido entre la rabia y el entumecimiento provocados por la imagen ante él. Toca la mejilla de Q ligeramente con los dedos, intentando contemplar la extensión de los daños. Es en ese momento que Bond nota que Q está usando sus gafas de repuesto, las que Q dijo que tenían una prescripción demasiado baja para él ahora, pero que mantiene en la casa sólo en caso de que su otro par se dañe.

Y, a juzgar por los pequeños cortes en la nariz de Q, eso pasó. Bond no quiere ni pensar en la fuerza necesaria para romperlos justo sobre la piel de Q.

—Estoy bien —le dice Q, poniendo la mano sobre la de Bond.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Bond pregunta de nuevo porque no parece poder hacer salir otras palabras de su boca más que esas.

La mano sobre la suya ejerce presión; Bond observa el espacio entre ambos. Bajo la manga de Q, Bond ve una venda alrededor de la muñeca de Q.

—Te lo explicaré, pero tienes que mirarme, ¿de acuerdo? —replica Q y, cuando Bond lo hace, sonríe—. Sé que se ve mal, pero estoy bien, ¿okey?

Bond siente algo duro atorándose en su garganta y no puede responder verbalmente, así que sólo asiente. Q acaricia con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Bond para reconfortarlo, algo que se siente mal ya que Q es quien está golpeado y herido y necesita más ese gesto cordial que Bond.

—Fui atacado anoche —dice Q con la misma voz calmada y tranquila que usa al hablar por los intercomunicadores—. Tomé el último tren a casa. Debí estar cansado… ni siquiera los noté. Pero, de todas formas… no estoy seguro de si sabían quién era o no, pero parecían bastante interesados en llevarse la mochila de mi laptop.

—Debiste dejar que se la llevaran —dice Q, deslizando los dedos por los nudillos lastimados de Q.

—No podía dejarlos. Aun cuando la computadora está encriptada, no podía arriesgarme —responde Q.

—No vale la pena perder tu vida por eso —replica Bond, tal vez con más rudeza de la necesaria.

—Así como tú hiciste un juramento, yo también —dice Q—. Y la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos británicos sí vale mi vida.

Bond rehúye su mirada porque sabe que Q tiene razón, pero le cuesta trabajo creerlo al contemplar todo el daño frente a él.

—De todas formas, me las arreglé para deshacerme de dos de ellos, pero el tercero me lastimó mucho antes de que la ayuda llegara. Fui afortunado de que no lograra deformarme la cara por completo.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste? —pregunta Bond.

—Estoy bien, sólo un par de moretones. Un golpe en la cabeza. Pudo ser mucho peor —dice Q—. Agradezco al MI6 todas esas horas de entrenamiento físico que nos han obligado a tomar.

—Pudiste llamarme.

—Tú nunca me llamas.

—Soy un caso diferente.

—No, no lo eres.

Bond observa los moretones en el rostro de Q, en sus manos, y piensa que _sí_ , son diferentes. Sus mundos son diferentes.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —pregunta Bond.

—No estoy seguro. La policía los arrestó. El MI6 está investigándolos ahora mismo para asegurarse de que no están relacionados con algún enemigo —dice Q—. Me dieron la orden de quedarme en casa mientras tanto. Pude haber ido a trabajar. Realmente no es para tanto.

—Déjame ver.

—James…

—Déjame ver.

Q parece dudoso al principio, pero asiente y se quita los lentes. Entonces, sujeta el dobladillo de su camisa y lentamente la eleva por encima de su cabeza, removiendo la prenda enteramente hasta quedarse sólo en chaleco. Los ojos de Bond se fijan en todo: los profundos arañazos en los antebrazos de Q, los moretones en las partes superiores de sus brazos y clavículas. Alguien lo había empujado; alguien lo había sujetado con la fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas de dedos en su piel.

Pero lo peor está en el cuello de Q.

Ahí hay largas y furiosas marcas alrededor de su cuello. Bond puede decir por el patrón que la persona usó fuerza significante para poner sus manos ahí y que Q había peleado contra su agarre. Hay dos distintivas marcas justo debajo de la manzana de Adán, una clara señal de que el atacante presionó sus pulgares contra la tráquea de Q, intentando interrumpir su flujo de aire. Como alguien que había pasado por lo mismo, Bond sabía lo indescriptiblemente doloroso que era eso, lo difícil que era liberarse. La imagen de Q luchando bajo la sujeción asfixiante —manos arañando, pies pateando, boca jadeando—, sumerge a Q en una silenciosa y mortífera ira.

Quiere destruir al hombre que lo hizo.

Bond no quiere verlo enfrentando a la justicia como tampoco quiere terminar su vida dulcemente metiéndole una bala en la cabeza. En vez de eso, Bond quiere llevar al hombre a una habitación oscura, atarlo a una silla y torturarlo. Quiere lastimarlo durante días, hacerlo sentir miedo y agonía. Bond sabe que eso no cambiará lo que le ocurrió a Q, pero haría una diferencia. El hombre moriría sabiendo que casi había logrado arrebatarle algo precioso a Bond y que una cosa así no podía ser tolerada.

Bond no tiene idea de qué clase de expresión está usando, pero fácilmente puede adivinar que es una fea, así que rehúye la mirada de Q y se levanta del sillón.

—James —dice Q, su voz cortando los oscuros pensamientos en la mente de Bond como un rayo de luz. Hay un toque gentil en su hombro, Q devolviéndolo a la razón. Q acaricia su espalda de una forma tranquilizadora y Bond piensa de nuevo que está mal que Q lo esté _reconfortando_ cuando debería ser al revés.

Bond gira y sujeta a Q entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con ternura para no provocarle dolor. Q se apoya en él con un suspiro que, Bond sospecha, debe ser de alivio.

—Se ven peor de lo que se sienten —dice Q suavemente contra su cuello.

Bond mira hacia abajo, ve los moretones en los hombros de Q y siente la ira bullir de nuevo.

—James —dice Q, como si supiera lo que Q está sintiendo en ese momento—. Por favor.

Esa simple palabra desarma completamente a Bond, librándolo de todo excepto de la culpa.

—Lo siento tanto —dice Bond, descansando su mejilla sobre el cabello de Q.

—No es tu culpa.

—No estaba aquí.

—No siempre puedes estar aquí, James.

—Aun así, lo siento. Deberías estar a salvo. No deberías sentir miedo jamás.

—Lo sé, pero así es el mundo en el que vivimos —dice Q y ladea la cabeza un poco para presionar un beso sobre los labios de Bond.

Bond lo besa de vuelta y, a pesar de su gentileza, Q se aleja cuando la barba de Bond roza la herida en su barbilla.

—Perdona —dice Q, tocando el raspón ligeramente.

—No, perdóname tú a mí —contesta Bond, sujetando la mano de Q. La izquierda no está tan dañada como la derecha y Bond espera que su contacto no le duela tanto. Se traga la retahíla de disculpas que quiere decir y, en su lugar—: ¿quieres tomar un baño?

Q le regala una sonrisa cansada.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Bond lo lleva al cuarto de baño de su habitación y prepara la tina, que comparten. Es increíble, cuando Bond lo piensa, cómo sus manos pueden lastimar y matar tan fácilmente y, al mismo tiempo, tocar el cuerpo de Q con gentileza. Tiene especial cuidado mientras desliza una franela tibia sobre los moretones, sin querer causarle a Q más incomodidad. Cuando el jabón entra a una herida abierta y hace que Q se estremezca, Bond lo limpia con agua y sopla gentilmente sobre la piel para aliviar el escozor.

—Mi madre solía hacer eso —dice Q—, cuando era niño.

El pecho de Bond se siente tan pesado y duro como una roca cuando Q dice eso cuando recuerda una escena del pasado con una madre y un padre de los que apenas puede acordarse.

—La mía también.

Después del baño, Bond envuelve a Q en una toalla y lo hace sentarse en el retrete cerrado para poder vendar algunas de sus heridas. Pone antiséptico en los raspones y venda las peores heridas; besa los vendajes al finalizar. Q toca su mejilla y Bond presiona los labios contra sus dedos vendados.

—Estoy bien —dice Q.

Pero Bond no le cree porque, cuando están en la cama, en la oscuridad, Q comienza a temblar a su lado.

— ¿Estabas asustado? —pregunta Bond, acariciando dulcemente el cabello de Q.

—Sí —admite Q—. No pude dormir anoche. No dejaba de pensar en… no lo sé. Que pasaría de nuevo.

Bond aparta el cabello de Q de su cara, teniendo cuidado con los moretones en su frente.

—No quiero ser visto como una víctima —le dice Q—. Y no quiero sentirme como una —Se arrastra por la cama para acercarse más a Bond y se dobla hasta hacerse imposiblemente pequeño junto a él—. Pero así me siento.

Rodea a Q con los brazos y lo abraza protectoramente. Sólo quiere encontrar a los hombres que hicieron esto y matarlos lentamente, pero esto es mil veces más importante.

—Está bien —dice Bond—. Estoy aquí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Día 383**

* * *

El último mes fue complicado.

Los moretones de Q se desvanecieron, pero la ira de Bond, no. Los tres hombres responsables del ataque fueron liberados del MI6 al no tener relación con ninguna organización o célula terrorista. Una investigación más profunda con Scotland Yard reveló que no eran más que maleantes callejeros intentando hacer una transacción y pensaron que Q sería un blanco fácil. Por fortuna, los apresaron bajo el cargo de asalto —y demasiados tras haber atacado a un alto funcionario del Servicio Secreto de Su Majestad—, donde estarían a salvo de Bond… al menos por un tiempo.

—Prometo que no haré nada hasta que los liberen —dijo Bond.

Al mismo tiempo que entendía el comentario de Bond, Q no podía permitir eso sólo por razones morales. Así que, sin decir mucho, arregló un traslado a una penitenciaria en el norte, donde los inviernos eran largos y gélidos y donde a Bond no se le ocurriría buscar en un tiempo.

—Hiciste algo —le dijo Bond ese mismo día.

—No del todo —contestó Q, besándolo hasta hacerlo olvidar su conversación.

Cuando Q volvió al trabajo, tenía un nuevo par de gafas y pocas marcas en él. Su muñeca aún se sentía lastimada y la piel bajo sus cardiganes aún escocía debido a su piel sanando, pero era bueno estar de vuelta. Aún así, las personas lo miraban al caminar por los corredores y, en ocasiones, se daba cuenta de que sus subordinados lo miraban con preocupación por el rabillo del ojo. Como si Bond no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que lidiar con sus atenciones y no fue hasta que tuvo una conversación muy seria con ellos que su comportamiento comenzó a menguar y regresar a la normalidad.

La única persona que aún parecía fuera de lo común era Bond, pero no fue hasta que Mallory intervino que Q se percató de la extensión de la situación.

—Habla con él —le suplicó Mallory una lluviosa mañana de jueves.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —dijo Q, sin hacer promesas.

Pero cuando arribó a su oficina, encontró a Bond descansando en su sofá como un rey y le pareció que era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para tocar el tema.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —dijo Q.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Bond.

—Rechazar misiones.

— ¿Por qué no? Las dos últimas sonaban aburridas.

—Se supone que no puedes elegir.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque, qué Dios me ayude, te estás convirtiendo en toda una _prima donna._ No va a quedar espacio en la habitación para mí y tu ego.

Bond abandonó su postura reclinada en el asiento y miró a Q con mesura.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó.

Q puso los ojos en blanco y ocupó su silla.

—La siguiente misión. La tomarás. Eso es todo.

Pero cuando la siguiente misión llegó, Bond no la tomó y Q se sintió capaz de estrangularlo debido a su frustración. Entendía que Bond estuviera molesto por lo que había pasado, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera volver al trabajo sólo por temor a que Q pudiera ser atacado de nuevo.

Hablaron al respecto —levantando las voces lo suficiente para que los vecinos oyeran— y finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que Bond iría a la siguiente misión que apareciera en su camino siempre y cuando Q usara el servicio de escolta del MI6 mientras él estuviera lejos.

Tras pocas semanas huracanadas, ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar a que una misión aparezca.

Pero cuando Q despierta, piensa que no sería justo que fuera precisamente ese día. Es algo así como su aniversario —o lo más cercano al día en que comenzaron a salir, de todas formas— y Q tiene la vista puesta en una cena lujosa y una tarde aún más esplendorosa apenas regresen a casa.

Pero las cosas no resultan de acuerdo al plan.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Q, recargándose en la puerta cerrada del baño. Bond gruñe en respuesta—. Te dije que la pasta de la cafetería me daba desconfianza —dice Q. Bond vuelve a gruñir y luego comienza a toser. Q intenta girar el pomo de la puerta, pero tiene seguro. Escucha el ruido de agua en el inodoro—. ¿James?

—Vete… —dice la patética voz de Bond desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Sólo déjame morir en paz.

—Nada puede matarte, ¿recuerdas? Eres James Bond.

Bond pronto empieza a vomitar de nuevo y Q hace una mueca en simpatía. Ha estado ahí dentro desde que Q llegó a casa con la niñera-chofer del MI6 y le preocupa que haya estado enfermo durante demasiado tiempo. Q observa su reloj y se percata de que han sido tres horas al menos. Ya perdieron su reservación.

— ¿Debo llamar al médico? —pregunta.

—Te asesinaré… —dice Bond.

—Entonces abre —pide Q—, o romperé la perilla y tendrás que repararla.

Bond no contesta. El inodoro se activa de nuevo y, pasado un minuto, Q escucha la perilla haciendo clic. Q toma eso como una invitación y abre la puerta. Encuentra a Bond sentado en el suelo del baño, con la espalda recargada en un lado de la bañera. Huele demasiado a enfermedad y Q se obliga a no ponerse a vomitar también. Debe ser por lo patético y necesitado de cuidados que luce Bond que Q es capaz de poner su inconformidad en otra parte de su mente.

—Te ves terrible —dice Q, observando la apariencia cetrina de Bond, el sudor en su entrecejo, la ligera coloración verdosa de sus mejillas. Su corbata está hecha una bola en el suelo y los tres botones superiores de su camisa están desabrochados; la última vez que Q vio a Bond tan mal, fue después de Skyfall, cuando lo trajeron de vuelta al MI6 sufriendo un choque circulatorio e hipotermia.

—Gracias —dice Bond, pasando saliva.

Q puede adivinar sin tocarlo que tiene fiebre, así que abre el gabinete de blancos y saca algunas franelas. Empapa una en el lavabo y la escurre, luego, se inclina sobre Bond para presionarla sobre su frente. Bond tiembla, pero hace un sonido agradecido ante el contacto.

Luce bien por un tiempo y Q piensa que quizá ya pasó lo peor, pero entonces Bond se sienta y comienza a vomitar de nuevo. Q no puede hacer nada por él a excepción de pasar la tela fría por su cuello y acariciar su espalda. Así siguen por un rato hasta que Bond sólo tose.

—Okey, okey, ya pasó —dice Q, limpiando la sudoración del cuello de Bond.

Bond no se aparta de su lugar, inclinado junto al retrete, descansando la cabeza en sus brazos sin moverse. Q mueve su mano por la espalda de Bond en tranquilizadores círculos.

—Esto me ha dado una lección. Jamás volver a comer en la cafetería —dice Q y Bond gruñe—. Oh, lo siento. ¿Muy pronto?

Pasa un tiempo antes de que Bond levante la cabeza. Tiene la apariencia de alguien que acaba de ser golpeado por un auto, pero Q se guarda el comentario para sí mismo.

—En serio tenemos que limpiar aquí más seguido —dice Bond.

—Lo haremos.

—Hay una bola de pelo del tamaño de Einstein detrás del retrete.

—Oh, bien, ahora tendrá un amigo —Bond deja salir una ligera exhalación, como una risa—. ¿Quieres levantarte? —pregunta Q.

—No —dice Bond, cambiando de postura entre el retrete y la bañera para volver a apoyarse en ésta.

—No puedes dormir en el suelo —protesta Q—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

—Apesto.

Q se ríe.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Lo dejaré pasar ésta vez —dice Q y desliza su brazo bajo el de Bond.

Le toma a Q algo de tiempo retirar a Bond del suelo, siendo su peso muerto más de lo que él puede levantar. Pero pronto logra que Bond se pare en sus propios dos pies y, luego de que el otro hombre se lo suplique, lo ayuda a lavarse los dientes para eliminar el sabor de la enfermedad de su boca. A partir de ahí, es un largo camino hacia la habitación antes de que Q logre meterlo a la cama y lo desnude de sus prendas empapadas en sudor. Cuando Bond comienza a temblar, Q levanta la manta hasta sus hombros.

Deja a Bond por un momento para ir a la cocina por algo de hielo y al baño a mojar otra franela.

—Arruiné nuestros planes, ¿cierto? —es lo primero que Bond pregunta cuando Q regresa y se sienta en el borde de la cama, a su lado.

—No te atrevas a preocuparte por eso en éste momento —dice Q, dejando caer la franela en la frente de Bond—. Preocúpate por recuperarte.

Le da pequeños trozos de hielo hasta que el vaso está vacío y, cuando Bond no comienza a vomitar de nuevo, Q lo considera una pequeña victoria.

—Te lo recompensaré —dice Bond, adormilado.

—Descansa —le dice Q, acariciando su cabello mojado.

—Sabes, te amo.

Los dedos de Q se paralizan un instante antes de continuar su movimiento. Sabe que la confesión es el resultado de la fiebre de Bond, pero aún así lo sorprende y complace de la misma manera. Sabe que Bond posiblemente no lo recordará en la mañana, pero Q besa el dorso de su mano y dice:

—Yo también te amo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Día 385**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que la cita por su aniversario salió mal cuando Bond por fin se siente como si no tuviera un pie en la tumba. Puede recibir todo lo que la vida decida lanza en su dirección, desde balas hasta cuchillos y venenos, pero una ración de pasta Alfredo casi había conseguido derrotarlo por completo. Bond no se cree capaz de digerir pasta por al menos un tiempo; y pasará aún más tiempo antes de que decida comer en la cafetería del MI6 de nuevo.

Bond está pensando en eso cuando Q aparece en el marco de la puerta, sujetando una taza de té.

—Buenos días —dice Q. Aún lleva la ropa con la que durmió y su cabello está revuelto en todas direcciones; hay algo adormilado en su mirada que Bond adora.

—Buenos —contesta Bond, ronco, y lame sus labios.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —dice Q, entregándole la taza. Está caliente y huele a equinácea; cuando Bond bebe un sorbo, lo encuentra ligeramente endulzado, lo que es agradable para su paladar y estómago—. Sabes, esa apariencia de «Acabo de vomitar» no iba demasiado bien contigo.

—Lo tendré en mente —dice Bond, arreglándoselas para sonreír.

Q se sienta en el borde de la cama y masajea la rodilla de Bond.

—Lamento haber arruinado nuestros planes —dice Bond.

—Te dije que no te disculparas por eso.

—Pero así me siento.

—No tienes motivos. ¿Cómo es la frase? _¿En salud y enfermedad?_

—No estamos casados —señala Bond, sin sentirse ofendido. De hecho, la idea del matrimonio ya no le parece tan aterradora como antes y se pregunta si es porque el último año lleno de domesticidad logró suavizarlo.

—No, pero estamos lo más cerca de eso que podemos estar. Tengo que estar verdaderamente enamorado de alguien para poder lidiar con su vómito —dice Q.

— ¿Exactamente a cuántas personas enfermas has atendido? —pregunta Bond.

—No quieres saber —responde Q con una sonrisa—, sólo hay que prometer no volver a acercarnos a la cafetería nunca jamás.

— ¿Vas a tomar un rol más casero y a comenzar a hacer almuerzos para llevar? —bromea Bond.

—Sí, claro, pero sabes que lo único que puedo cocinar es pasta, _cariño_ —dice Q y Bond siente el estómago revuelto ante la idea.

Q ríe.

—Sólo bromeo. También puedo hacer sopa —añade.

— ¿Tú? ¿Haciendo sopa?

—Viene en una lata. Lo único que debo hacer es calentarla.

Bond se inclina para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama, sujetando su taza con ambas manos.

—Todo un gourmet —comenta.

—La cocina no es mi área y lo acepto —dice Q y le da un golpecito en la pierna—, pero puedo hacer pan tostado y huevos, si te apetece.

El estómago de Bond aún no está listo para la comida real, pero comió pan tostado la noche pasada y se sintió bien, así que el pan le pareció una opción segura.

—Sólo pan tostado —dice.

—Y el té. Bébelo todo —ordena Q, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina.

Bond toma el té obedientemente y escucha a Q moviéndose en la habitación contigua. Le recuerda la rutina del día anterior, cuando Q se quedó en casa para consentirlo incesantemente. Bond se vio obligado a admitir, sin embargo, que despertar sintiéndose terrible tenía sus beneficios, como tener a alguien ahí esforzándose por hacer las cosas menos espantosas. Q incluso lo ayudó a tomar una ducha y cambió las mantas de la cama para que dejara de oler a enfermedad. Y cuando Bond quiso dormir, Q se quedó en la cama con él, leyendo un libro, sólo para que Bond pudiera usarlo como almohada. Lo único malo del día fue que Q lo presionó constantemente para que bebiera fluidos, algo que Bond sabía que era necesario, pero lo hizo desarrollar una aversión a las bebidas deportivas sabor naranja.

Gracias al cielo, cuando Q regresa no lleva consigo ninguna bebida deportiva, sino un plato con pan tostado ligeramente lleno de mantequilla.

—Come lo que puedas —lo anima Q, mientras Bond alcanza una de las piezas de la parte superior de la pila.

— ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? —pregunta Bond, con la boca llena de pan.

—Nos comunicaremos por el ordenador —responde Q, poniéndose cómodo en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, encarando a Bond—. Si te sientes mejor, podemos seguir viendo _Juego de Tronos_. Me estado torturando conscientemente.

Así que es por eso que Bond acaba en el sofá más tarde ese día, desparramado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Q. Sólo está prestando atención a medias, sus ojos abiertos apenas. Q acaricia su cabello distraídamente y la sensación basta para adormecerlo.

—James —dice Q.

— ¿Uhm?

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Bond, girando un poco para mirar a Q.

—Es una tontería —dice Q y continúa acariciándolo.

Luce preocupado de una manera que nada tiene qué ver con la complejidad del programa —honestamente, Bond se rindió intentando entender la trama, sólo lo ve porque a Q le agrada que lo haga—.

—Q —dice Bond.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Enserio?

—Es algo bobo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Q mantiene la mirada al frente, directo en el televisor, pero sus dedos no dejan de deslizarse por el cabello de Bond. Hay un largo instante de silencio antes de que Q hable de nuevo.

—Dijiste algo… el otro día. ¿Recuerdas qué fue?

Bond intenta hacer memoria, pero esa noche es un borrón de vértigo y humillación. Recuerda haberse sentido espantoso, que en cierto momento comenzó a llorar involuntariamente al vomitar y que Q estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, intentando ayudar. Más allá de eso, no podía recordar nada más, menos una conversación.

—No… no lo creo. ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Bond—. ¿Qué dije?

—Nada —responde Q, sonriéndole—. Estabas alucinando un poco, creo.

—Oh —contesta Bond, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es algo por lo que debo disculparme?

Q se ríe.

—No, nada de eso. Como dije antes, no te preocupes al respecto.

Es hasta después, cuando Bond se encuentra en la cama y en la cúspide del sueño, que recuerda qué fue.

 _Te amo._

Se sienta y enciende la luz, recorriendo su cara cansinamente con sus manos. En ese momento, sabe que tiene dos opciones: enfrenta las cosas ahora o se vuelve a dormir e ignora la situación hasta que lo consuma. Mientras el camino de la cobardía le parece más atractivo, Bond nunca ha sido el tipo de hombre que se aleja cuando algo necesita su atención, así que toma su bata de dormir y se viste para ir a la cocina. Encuentra a Q en el fregadero, usando un mandil para mantenerse seco mientras se encarga de un montón de platos jabonosos.

Q no parece notarlo, atento a sus platos, balanceándose ligeramente en los talones de sus pies como si bailara a un ritmo que sólo él puede oír.

—Era verdad lo que dije —comenta Bond.

Q levanta la mirada. Tiene una marca en la barbilla, que Bond limpia con su manga.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta, con la voz un poco aguda. Es hasta ese momento que Bond se percata de que Q está usando audífonos, así que en realidad sí había estado bailando. Bond alza una mano y toma un audífono, preparándose para sentar a Q en el sofá y tener una conversación seria.

Pero lo que sale de su boca en vez de eso es:

—Te amo.

Q lo mira.

Y lo mira.

El agua sigue corriendo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Q.

—Te amo —repite Bond.

Q sigue sin decir nada, mirando a Bond como si estuviera en shock. El agua sigue fluyendo en el fregadero.

Bond se inclina y cierra el grifo, sumergiéndolos en silencio.

—Me amas —dice Q, sin preguntar.

—Sí —contesta Bond.

Q ladea la cabeza a un costado.

— ¿Tal vez aún tienes fiebre?

—Estoy bien.

De hecho, Bond cree que nunca en su vida estuvo mejor. Reconoce el sentimiento en su pecho de una época lejana, el mismo que ha estado creciendo sin parar con cada día que pasa. Pero es diferente de aquellas semanas con ella. Cuando amó a Vesper, el sentimiento llegó tan rápido que resultó abrumador, su pasión dejándolo sin aliento, como si sus pulmones estuvieran siendo aplastados, como si se ahogara… en contraste, su amor por Q era algo sutil pero siempre presente, una semilla que empezó infinitamente pequeña y se expandió lentamente, llenando cada una de las grietas y roturas que habían quedado en él por todas aquellas veces que lo habían lastimado en el pasado hasta que, poco a poco, no quedó espacio en su corazón para nadie más que Q.

Bond tomó hace un año la decisión de dejar entra su vida y ahora debía hacer la elección de _mantenerlo_ ahí.

—Hablo enserio. Te amo —dice Bond.

—No tienes que decirlo sólo porque crees que es tu deber —responde Q, con una expresión que no puede leer, pero con un tono que le dice que puede arrepentirse y no habrá represalias, que lo olvidará.

—No lo hago por eso. Lo digo porque quiero.

Q luce como si quisiera llorar, pero sonríe en vez de eso.

—Bien, te tomó demasiado tiempo —dice Q, colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Bond y besándolo.

 _Oh, sí_ , piensa Bond, devolviendo el beso, _definitivamente estoy enamorado._


	15. Chapter 15

**Día 698**

* * *

El sol está saliendo cuando Q abre los ojos. Aunque no es el tipo de persona que se levanta tan temprano, hace una excepción en esta ocasión.

Son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que uno tiene la oportunidad de despertar en Venecia.

Intenta alcanzar a Bond, pero encuentra la cama vacía a su lado, como ha ocurrido desde que llegaron, hace dos días. Q se envuelve en la sábana y respira el aroma de Bond. Debió quedarse callado y no pedir venir a éste lugar, incluso si Bond no le dio una verdadera opción. Pasó hace dos semanas. Mientras Q estaba en el trabajo, Bond decidió hacer algo de limpieza primaveral en el departamento, sólo para encontrar la caja que Q había mantenido oculta en el fondo del armario durante la duración de su relación.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bond cuando Q llegó a casa.

El conjunto de libros descansaba sobre la mesita de café y Q supo que tenía algunas explicaciones que dar.

—Sólo unas cosas viejas de la universidad —contestó Q, una mentira pobre comparada a todas las que había escuchado en su vida, algo que confirmó cuando Bond levantó una libreta del montón de libros.

Tenía el logo del MI6 en el frente.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo Bond.

—Sólo cosas viejas —se aventuró Q.

Bond tomó un puñado de libros de la caja y los dejó caer sobre la mesa con un _golpe._

— _Guía veneciana para viajeros. Encuentro con Venecia. Lo esencial sobre Venecia_ —leyó Bond—. Estoy viendo un patrón aquí.

Cuando Q no dijo nada, Bond preguntó:

— ¿Por qué ocultaste esto?

—No lo estaba ocultando.

—Estaba en un rincón del closet, detrás de una pared falsa.

—Tal vez sólo estaba un poco escondido.

Bond lo miró con unos ojos tan tranquilos y penetrantes que Q se estremeció y rehuyó su mirada. Él y Bond habían tenido sus rencillas y discusiones, pero ésta se sintió más peligrosa que ninguna otra. Si había dos puntos de presión que Q conocía, eran las dos mujeres que Bond amó y perdió.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bond.

— ¿Por qué crees?

Bond se inclinó contra el respaldo del sofá y lo miró, expectante. Q pasó saliva, lamentando haberse quedado con los libros en primer lugar, no haber vendido los discos _Aprenda italiano_ de Berlitz y quemado sus notas de progreso hace mucho tiempo.

—No quería… —Q tuvo dificultad para encontrar las palabras— echar sal a esa herida.

— ¿Crees que no puedo manejar esto? —Bond preguntó niveladamente.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

— ¿Entonces a qué te referías?

—Jesucristo, James, sólo intentaba ser considerado.

—Considerado.

—Sí. Para evadir ésta conversación que estamos teniendo ahora mismo.

—Pudiste sólo decírmelo —dice Bond.

—Sí, porque eso hubiera terminado muy bien.

Bond se puso de pie y Q tuvo que usar todo su control para no hacerse a un lado reflexivamente. Sabía que Bond nunca lo lastimaría, pero también sabía quién llevaba las de ganar en ésta conversación. Q mintió y Bond lo descubrió e, incluso si lo hizo por las razones correctas, Q no había sido completamente honesto.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo has querido ir? —pregunta Bond.

Q mira testarudamente la alfombra. Había sido su sueño ir a Italia desde que tenía memoria. Casi tuvo la oportunidad en una clase durante la universidad, pero se enfermó de neumonía antes del viaje y tuvo que quedarse. Pero donde Venecia era un lugar de ensueño para Q, también era un lugar de pesadillas para Bond y Q prefería jamás poner un pie ahí si eso significaba evitarle a Bond más dolor.

—Lo he pensado durante un tiempo —admitió finalmente y no era del todo mentira—. Sólo quería visitar algunos museos, ver la Gallerie dell'Accademia en persona. Un Tintoretto o Carpaccio real… es su país de origen.

Esas palabras fueron, al menos, completamente honestas. Q nunca había podido ocultar del todo su amor por el arte durante el curso de su relación y nunca había tenido que; incluso había invitado a Bond a algunos eventos en selectos museos del Gran Londres, donde Q había sido un inversionista durante algún tiempo.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo Bond, sin dejar pie a ninguna clase de argumento.

Y tras un penoso viaje de dos días en tren, es como terminaron aquí, en un pródigo hotel con vista de pent-house de Piazza San Marco. Es absolutamente encantador. La única cosa que podría hacerlo todo perfecto sería si Q pudiera despertar un solo día con Bond a su lado. Porque aún con las hermosas acomodaciones y la comida deliciosa, Bond se ha estado portando distante.

No han tenido sexo desde su discusión hace unas semanas e, incluso si duermen en la misma cama todas las noches, Q puede sentir la distancia entre ambos. Dos días en Italia y Bond no ha dejado la habitación del hotel, dejando que Q se aventure por los alrededores de la ciudad por su cuenta. Hoy parece que no será diferente. Si Bond no quiere ir a ninguna parte, Q no lo va a forzar, pero no se va a quedar con él, tampoco.

Q se pone de pie y se coloca una camisa para estar un poco decente, luego, va a buscar a Bond. Encuentra al hombre en el balcón, mirando el amanecer. Hay un cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo, pero la página está en blanco. En ese momento, Q nota que no está mirando el sol, sino el agua. Q no sabe leer mentes, pero adivina que Bond debe estar pensando en Vesper, como ha hecho incluso desde antes que llegaran.

Ellos nunca hablaron de ella en realidad, incluso después de dos años juntos, pero Q sabe lo que le ocurrió, lo cual es el motivo por el que ocultó los libros en primer lugar. Así que Q sabe sobre Vesper, sobre cómo lo traicionó.

Sobre el amor que Bond aún siente por ella.

Q se traga el nudo que siente en la garganta y deja a Bond con su privacidad. Vesper es una parte de la vida de Bond que no puede pedirle olvidar, así que no lo hará.

En vez de eso, toma una ducha en soledad y se viste para el día, entonces, ordena servicio a la habitación; cuando lo entregan, Q le lleva una taza de café a Bond. Su amante no nota su presencia, así que Q deja la taza en la mesa a su lado y se marcha sin decir palabra.

Es solitario, piensa Q, caminando por las calles por su cuenta. Hubiera sido agradable que Bond lo acompañara ese día. Toma fotografías de todo para sustituir su ausencia a su lado y pasa horas en la galería admirando los cuadros que antes sólo vio en libros. Es entrada la tarde cuando un atractivo hombre de cabello negro se acerca a él intentando iniciar una pequeña charla con él frente un retrato de Tiziano.

—Lo siento, no hablo italiano —dice Q con torpeza y un pobre acento.

—Tu italiano es muy bueno —responde el hombre en inglés y le sonríe a Q con aprecio, de una manera que Q no necesita saber ningún idioma para entender.

—Estoy casado —contesta. No sabe qué lo impulsa a decirlo, pero lo hace. Afortunadamente, sus manos están en sus bolsillos, así que el hombre no lo ve deslizando su pulgar por su dedo anular desnudo.

El hombre mira a su alrededor.

—Pero has estado solo todo este tiempo.

—Sí —dice Q y piensa _pero también él._

Q se despide educadamente y abandona el museo, deteniéndose en una pastelería en su camino de vuelta al hotel. Está cruzando el puente que conecta las dos plazas cuando ve a Bond, inclinándose sobre el barandal, mirando el Canal Grande. Se detiene. Hay un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

Al principio, Q piensa que tal vez son para él, pero entonces Bond las lanza al agua y Q sabe que son para ella.

Q se siente como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo privado, así que abruptamente da media vuelta para marcharse.

—Q —Bond lo llama.

Cuando Q mira sobre su hombro, ve a Bond observándolo. Es la primera vez en días que Bond ha hecho contacto visual.

—Hola —dice Q cuando están parados el uno al lado del otro. Q mira el agua. Las rosas ya han alcanzado el fondo y están fuera del alcance de su vista. Arruga un poco la bolsa en su mano y después la levanta—. Compré fritelle.

—Lo siento —dice Bond.

La manera en que lo dice hace que la garganta de Bond se cierre un poco.

— ¿Por qué? Son deliciosos —dice Q, optando por el sentido del humor.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Q se recarga en él.

—Lo lamento también. No debimos venir.

El brazo de Bond lo rodea por primera vez en semanas y Q podría llorar de felicidad.

—Es mi culpa. No deberías disculparte —dice Bond.

Se quedan de pie ahí por un rato, mirando los botes pasar por debajo de ellos.

—Le dije adiós —comenta Bond.

Q lo mira, sin confiar en su capacidad de hablar.

—Me tomó algo de tiempo… volver aquí —continúa Bond—, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Por fin lo hice.

—Sabes —dice Q— que no tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí tenía —responde Bond—, porque no quiero amarte menos.

—Pero no me amas menos. No lo has hecho en todo este tiempo.

Q mira al cielo porque su enormidad es más bienvenida que el abismo a sus pies. No siente celos de Vesper como Bond podría esperar, como la mayoría de los amantes sienten por las ex parejas de sus seres amados. En vez de eso, se siente triste por ella, porque nunca conoció la profundidad del amor de Bond y nunca podrá odiarla por eso.

Nunca podrá desear que Bond la saque de su corazón por eso.

—Sólo me amas diferente, eso es todo. Y me parece bien —finaliza Q.

Bond guarda silencio por un largo rato, hasta que pregunta:

— ¿Aún amas a alguien más?

—Sí, pero no como tú piensas —dice Q. Está el chico que le hizo el amor por primera vez en la escuela secundaria, la pareja que tuvo en el colegio y que lo ayudó a superar los momentos difíciles, el hombre que le escribió canciones y se las cantó en el escenario para que todo el mundo las oyera y otras personas que habían entrado y salido de su vida a lo largo de los años. Aún si la mayoría de esas relaciones no terminaron bien, Q aún podía mirar esos momentos del pasado y recordar lo mucho que significaron para él, lo mucho que los amó—. Fueron los amores que necesité en ese momento y los amo por eso. Me hicieron quien soy —Q gira en brazos de Bond y lo mira—. Así que no pienses que debes decirle adiós por mi bien.

Bond no dice nada, sólo lo abraza con tanta fuerza que lo lastima.

—Oh, Dios, estás aplastando el fritelle.

Bond se ríe y afloja un poco su abrazo para besarlo.

—No, ahora te ríes, pero después de que pruebes uno te darás cuenta del crimen que es —dice Q cuando se apartan.

—Gracias —dice Bond y sonríe como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Q se siente como si un peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros.

— ¿Cena? —pregunta Q y Bond toma su brazo.

—Vamos.

* * *

 **Traducción** de _Let love in,_ escrita por **Dhampir72** y publicada en **AO3.** No olviden revisar su perfil para encontrar más historias 00Q.


End file.
